


我们的幸福时光

by yilimiliyi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2020-10-21 06:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yilimiliyi/pseuds/yilimiliyi
Summary: 2015镜像周年贺文昼颜AU





	我们的幸福时光

CH1

今晚的云层并不厚，许是刮过风的原因，逶迤的白色拉出丝丝缕缕细长的形状，一轮弯月半遮半掩地躲在后头。

吴世勋站在闹市的天桥下，据说这里是这座城市最中央，他的身边隔着一道铁丝网的距离是锈迹斑斑绵延开去的铁轨，今夜末班的火车将要带他们去新的旅程。

他们约定在车站外的天桥碰面，但另一个人迟迟没到，他等得疲惫，向后靠坐在行李箱上，掏出手机。

“不见不散。”

鹿晗，我们不见不散。过去他最常说的那句话。

按下发送，他将夹克的拉链一路拉至脖子，来抵御夹着寒气的晚风。

夜晚九时许，夜市的小贩已经急急忙忙在道路两旁开张，香味一阵阵地飘进他的鼻尖。

“等人啊？”在他跟前不远处擦着炉子的大叔随口问道。

“嗯，等人，等了好久了，还没到。”

“去旅行吗？”

“……去私奔。”

大叔抿嘴嗤笑一声，把抹布在一旁抖了抖。“年轻人，私奔不靠谱啊——我看你是等不着了，这种没点胆子做不到的事，当场反悔的人多了去了。”

生了火的锅子逐渐热起来，大叔拎起油瓶，熟练地倒油，“我说真的，饿了的话待会儿来吃点儿吧，只有把东西吃进肚子，它才能不背叛你。”

吴世勋点了点头，却是没有挪位，从裤袋里掏出烟来点上。

我不年轻了，他在心里说。这个冬天过去，明年的4月，我就30岁了，而我等的人更离谱，快要34岁了，还不懂“别让他人久等”的道理。

也对。他重重地吐了口烟圈。在他心里，在我之前，有太多东西了。

说什么等人，我不过是在这里“赌赌看”罢了。

赌一个有妻有业、理智尚全的情人，敢不敢甩下一切，和我一起去冒险。

把全部的砝码都押到一边，等一个结果出现。

CH2

认识鹿晗大约已经过了一年。

他们两人都不是爱记纪念日的人，只是想到认识的那阵子空气里也刚好渐渐弥漫起寒冷的味道，才断定了一整年的过去。

情人是一个如月光一般皎洁的人，同时也如月光一般飘渺。他打从一开始就那么认为。

结识鹿晗是在他人生第一次正式签约某家特定的出版社之后不久的事。

在那之前他当了很多年默默无闻的自由作家，生活过得波澜不惊，但颠三倒四，如果说得不客气一点，以“宅男”来形容也不为过。

他在家中是次子，上头有一个成绩出众、早早立业、积极与女友准备成立家庭的哥哥。吴世勋本身样貌出众，品性天资也皆是不差，只是不喜争抢，外在冷淡，因此相比起哥哥总是令父母更担忧。

大学毕业之后，他提出去当一个作家，自此与父母的关系变得更加不冷不热。父母认为他纯粹只是想逃避人情世故，躲在空壳里当一个没有出息的人，由此不再对他抱有任何的期待。其实此话一点不假，他并不是特别钟爱文学研究，也不是思想天马行空、随时跑火车的类型，只是心里觉得，面对“自己”比面对“他人”要来得痛快的多，因而漫无目的地关闭自身的天线，每天睡得昏天黑地，醒来便同时打开杂书与电脑，随时准备创作些作品。

好在他的作品虽然不到hit的程度，总还能卖座。渐渐有出版社向他抛出签约的橄榄枝，他本来不想答应，因为答应便意味着责任，这让他感到被束手束脚，而年岁渐长，这样下去也不是个办法，便顺着台阶下，挑选了一家颇为老牌的公司——起码不会逼迫他为了销量而写些不入流的三俗。

作为社内的新人写手，吴世勋暂时要过上常去出版社报到写作的日子。他腹诽有些麻烦，但为了稳定的生计也不得不到了承担一些麻烦事的时刻，哥哥对此倒很是高兴，特地为他送来了一套米黄色的休闲西装，给他非黑即白的衣柜添了些别的色彩。

说句后话，他就是以与平时如此不同的姿态第一次见到了鹿晗。

27、8岁才第一次进入大办公室的他一整天都感到自己像一个提线木偶一样，总觉得身体的各个关节都被人轻轻地拉扯住，丝毫放不开手脚。

主编是一个看上去十分慈祥的老头，告诉他负责他的编辑今天外出不知何时会回来，让他先熟悉熟悉环境。

不过对他这样的人来说不过是一句废话，环境可以很快熟悉，却很难马上习惯。

在电脑前装模作样了大半天，过了五点半，同事们开始逐渐收拾东西准备下班，吴世勋趁着大家都开始闲聊放松，借口上厕所，去了楼层边的露天逃生通道。

扯松了细细的领带，点起一根烟，总算觉得活力回来了半分。他往上又走了半层，湛蓝的天空万里无云，天的那一端浮着一片橙黄地带，逐渐向紫色过渡，夕阳西沉，电线杆上停着几只吵吵嚷嚷的乌鸦，“啊——啊——”

“啊——”突然有人随着乌鸦聒噪的声音爆发似地喊了一嗓。

他收回半倾在外面的身体，向后退了一步往楼下望去，在他刚才出来的门边，有一个侧对他趴在栏杆上的年轻男人，皱着眉头把手中揉得皱巴巴的文件一张一张重重捋平，瞪着大眼睛一行一行来来回回地看，最后自暴自弃一般作势要扔进脚边的垃圾桶。

“喂！”吴世勋下意识地出声。

男人像是被吓了一大跳，猛地转过身，文件挡在胸前，惊讶地对上他的眼睛。

吴世勋心中微微一颤，叼着香烟，装作漫不经心地将手插在裤袋里，慢慢地迎着傍晚微凉的风走下楼梯。

“别扔。”他努了努下巴，含糊不清地说。

“诶？”

吴世勋挑了挑眉，“我说，写出来的都是心血，别随便扔。它们会伤心。”

鹿晗望了望手中的纸，又把目光转回他身上，原本乌云密布的脸上竟露出了一个微笑，“你是新来的作家？”

“嗯。”

“我这东西，扔了也无妨，”他将纸转了转，递到吴世勋面前，“被主编批得一文不值的策划案而已。”

“那个老头？他也会骂人？”

“嗯，是个笑面虎，其实非常刻薄。”鹿晗勾了勾嘴角，露出苦涩的神情，“最近什么都不顺利。”

“我也是，一整天了都没写出半章好东西。”

吴世勋把香烟在脚底下踩灭，“我该回去了，下班前他们看不到我，会以为我早退。”他把纸整了整，重新塞回鹿晗的怀里，“就算被别人嫌弃，也是你的宝贝，还是留着吧。”

鹿晗怔怔地望着他冷冷淡淡的背影，在门被拉开的那瞬间脱口而出，“名字？”

“嗯？”

“你叫……什么名字，啊或者笔名也可以。”

“世勋，吴世勋。”

“啊，”鹿晗脸上流露出一点惊喜的神色，弯着眼睛，拨了拨鬓边的发丝，笑着说，“真巧，我是你的责编，今天去出外勤才回来没多久。”

他右手抱着文件，左手向前伸出，“我叫鹿晗，那多多指教了。”

吴世勋握住那只温暖的手，手心有一丝丝汗水，手指根上的戒指却还保持着凉意。

他不自觉地多瞥了一眼那细长的无名指。

在天边最后一抹美丽的霞光消失之前，指针走向六点整那一格，整条街的路灯啪地，一齐在鹿晗的身后亮起。

他看不清鹿晗背光的表情，任他眯起眼睛，也看不真切，如同梦幻一般的笑脸，只是他的颈侧在光线的映衬下显得白且光滑，气场是那样的淡而温润。

在那一瞬之间他心里的某一隅突然冒出一个不大不小的气泡，不能被抓住，也完全可以被忽视，像整片湖面的冰消融之前的第一次松动。

吴世勋放开把手，门复又慢慢合拢。

后来再忆起来，那其实是鹿晗最为谷底的一段日子，鹿晗不知道吴世勋懂不懂，懂他的出现为鹿晗带来的意义，只是因为这个人，他的人生开始走向截然不同的方向。

“不走吗？”吴世勋的声音从头顶传来，鹿晗从桌上堆成一片的文件中探出脑袋。

他愣了愣，往墙上的钟看了一眼，“啊。”

下班时间已经过了半个多小时。吴世勋站在他面前，还是双手插裤袋的模样，西装外套翻起的下摆显得他身材颀长，腰间分外精瘦。

“走，走的……”鹿晗拿起公文包与他一起下了楼。

“第一天来，还习惯吗？”

“唔，”吴世勋耸了耸肩，“完全不行，不封闭自己我是写不出好东西的。”

鹿晗笑了笑，“不过闭门造车也不行吧？没关系，在截稿日之前，写出什么都拿来给我看看吧，我很期待。”

他转过头，便看见吴世勋正歪着脑袋盯着他，还下意识舔了舔嘴唇，顿时心头突突一跳，“你……接下来回家吗？”

“嗯，地铁。”吴世勋收回视线，轻轻伸了个懒腰，“总是习惯直接回家，小，但是那种狭小感让我比较安心。”

鹿晗闻言，嘴角微微泛起苦涩，垂下了头，“那你先走吧，我在这个路口转弯。”

吴世勋跨了半步又回头，看着他头顶柔软的发丝和一个小小的发旋，他几乎要伸手揉揉鹿晗的头发，但又觉得他们没有那么熟悉，有些事不该过问，于是缩回了手掌。

“嗯，工作累了的话回去睡一觉。”

他也不懂，一向不爱与他人多打交道的自己为什么要说这么多多余的话，于是微微鞠躬，先行穿过马路离开。

在他走远之后，鹿晗才从沉默中抬起头来，看着青年挺直的背脊和轻快的步伐，轻叹了口气，又原路返回，重新进了空无一人的办公室。

把今天所有欠下的新稿件全部整理完毕做好标记，已经过了11点。

一整天在外，又加班到那么晚，本该是叫苦不迭的事，鹿晗倒平静地忍耐下来。工作的忙碌让他感觉到生存的实感，可以不要去思考一些多余的会让自己苦恼的问题。从本质上说，现在的他也恨不得像吴世勋那样把自己关在一个密闭空间里，不眠不休不思其他，只专注眼前的事，直到再也无法持续。

那样他就不用被提醒，被提醒自己的失败和孤寂。

令人有归属感的家？

那都是多少年前的事了？说到底，那种地方真的存在过吗。

逃无可逃，他正式下班，在路口转弯，直走20分钟，穿过一座桥，右拐再走约5分钟，到达公寓。

客厅的灯亮着，妻子何佳的高跟鞋已经安静地放在鞋架的最上层。

见他一路走进来，正站在窗边畅快地聊天的女人轻声道别，挂上了电话。

她已经洗完了澡，长发裹在黑色的毛巾里，茶几上放着一罐打开的冰啤酒，罐底积了一小片水渍。

“今天也加班了？”

“嗯，什么时候回来的？”

“啊，”何佳微微笑了笑，眼神转向别处，“今天我回来得很早噢。还想你怎么一直没下班呢。”

鹿晗起身去厨房倒了一杯水，一饮而下，水槽里干干净净一片，垃圾桶里孤零零地躺着一只早餐喝完的牛奶盒。

还好他没有提早回来，不然坐在客厅从黄昏等到深夜的人，可能就变成他了。

鹿晗垂下眼帘，又接了一杯冷水喝下。

“对了鹿晗，这个周末我和朋友说好一起去泡温泉，所以双休日不能在家，可以吗？”

妻子看着电视，提高声音问道，鹿晗捏着杯子的手紧了紧，说“没事，你玩得开心。”

“好，那你爸妈那儿我这周就不去了，明天我去买些进口水果，帮我带过去吧。”

她的手机又叮叮当当响起了提示音，女人侧了侧身，把手机埋在胸前，挂着笑脸劈劈啪啪地戳起屏幕，鹿晗在客厅外站了好一会儿，最终什么也没说，去阳台收了件衣服，进了浴室。

他们本就是在适婚的年龄相亲结婚，普普通通搭伙过日子的关系，感情基础就仅止于互相合眼缘这一步而已。妻子是一个开朗活络的人，他也不是闷瓜，平时以朋友的模式相处，委实给彼此带来了许多快乐。

这么一想，似乎也对对方的“自由”无从指责。

而对方的出轨，亦因此变得让鹿晗可以尽力容忍。

他对很多事心知肚明，只是为免尴尬，不去点破。

婚姻是围城，此话不假。

根正苗红的他从小到大的感情观大概都颠覆在了一纸婚书之上。结婚时他本以为，无论他与何佳感情深或是浅，家庭都可以被用心经营出来，与爱情不同，只要两个人试图努力，那么就能创造出一个让彼此温馨的天地。可是他还是错了，既然婚姻可以是热烈爱情的坟墓，那么光靠一本大红本子，更是拴不住两颗本来就离得很远的人心。他相当于只是在与一个女人相互合作，以合法手段享受一点点温存，二人之间简单到像对着一面镜子，何佳对他好的时候，鹿晗便也回应同样的温暖；同样的，他强颜欢笑的时候，何佳也并不会发现他心中的异动，只会按照自己的步伐继续寻求自在。

是啊，强势如她，何必为了不爱的人委曲求全呢？

鹿晗对自己的普通和温吞感到不甘心，但又束手无策，原来再能忍耐的人也还是会有努力到深深厌倦的时刻。

爱也好，恨也罢，从现在起给他节节滑坡的人生加一些色彩可好？

打开花洒，温水兜头洒下，洗去一点疲惫。

他的脑海里浮现出吴世勋那张冷淡的侧脸，——能那样随性淡漠无拘无束的人，真是令自己羡慕。

CH3

何佳买了十斤的车厘子，包在一个小箱子里。鹿晗扛着它坐车回父母家，硬是在深秋的天气里热出了一脸的汗。

鹿晗的父母其实并不爱吃这些，嘴上说着让小佳费心了，转过身就会叹着气说，你看看这浪费的媳妇。鹿晗装作没听到，打起精神进厨房帮忙择菜，三个人普普通通地吃了一餐，算是每周的例行公事。

父母对鹿晗并没有过多的要求，从小他就踏实又令人放心，二老心里明白，他能做好每一件别人要求他做到的事，但除此之外就不会再去求显露锋芒了，不成大事普通度日也未尝不好，他们便宽了心，只求孩子平安健康、家庭和睦。

“佳佳这星期怎么没能来啊？”

“嗯，她和朋友泡温泉去了。”

“我这媳妇花头也挺透的，”鹿母喝了口茶，叹着气说，“你们两夫妻也多出去玩玩，怎么光让她和自己的朋友一起出去呢？小年轻跑得动，就多旅游增进感情。等过两年有了孩子，就没得出去走了……”

“我们暂时不养小孩，我和何……佳佳，我们都很忙，妈您别多操心了。”

鹿母放下杯子，拉住他的手，“你们结了婚，怎么能不多顾着家呢？成天加班成天各玩各的，那这个家要它干什么？……唉，也不是我说，晗晗你最近是不是又瘦了？……”

鹿晗听得疲惫，面上的笑脸堪堪挂不住，好不容易逃出父母家，浑身提不起劲。

他深深地呼吸了一口带着寒意的空气，伸展了手脚，午后的阳光打在脸上，他慢慢地走出小区，漫无目的地四处闲逛。

父母住在市郊，家附近步行十分钟的地方有片绿地公园，鹿晗走了进去，光秃秃的草坪上有放风筝的学生和带着小毛孩学走路的家长，头顶是修剪完毕的梧桐，树枝张牙舞爪。他绕着草坪转了半圈，找到一处荫凉，两张长椅之中已经有一张被占领，青年缩着脖子，膝上放着一份便当，正面无表情地边看着玩耍的人群，边夹起一筷子米饭往嘴里送。

鹿晗走到正面，“吴……世勋？”

吴世勋回过神来，见是鹿晗，表情松动，冰冰冷的脸上露出些喜悦，“噢呀，奇遇啊。”

他把塑料袋放到地上，拍了拍身边的空位，鹿晗走过去坐下。

“午餐就吃这个？”

“嗯，”吴世勋摸了摸鼻子，“习惯了。”

鹿晗的目光在他与饭盒之间逡巡，吴世勋有些紧张，半边脸发热，“我就是求个省事。”

“怪不得这么瘦。”

“你也没好到哪儿去吧！”吴世勋小声反驳，转头对上鹿晗的眼睛，两个人都愣了愣，鹿晗眨了眨眼睛，竟是忍俊不禁，笑开了。

“你不要笑我。”

“没有没有。”鹿晗靠上椅背，伸长了双腿，放松地吐出一口气，无聊的劲儿散去了一半，“在这儿找灵感吗？”

“嗯。”吴世勋点头，“我认真想过了……那天你说的话。所以不打算闭门造车了，暂时先从观察路人开始。”

鹿晗微微弯起了眼睛，对有人好好听取了他的意见而感到说不出的满足。“唔——我好有成就感，看来我们会合作愉快。”

吴世勋把剩下的两口饭三两下塞进嘴里，盖上了盒盖。

“诶？还有大半块鸡排呢，别浪费啊你。”鹿晗指着他的饭盒。

吴世勋把盒子塞进塑料袋，打了个结搁回脚边，皱着眉头，薄薄的嘴唇也微微嘟起。

“咸。”他淡淡抱怨。

鹿晗从中择取到两三分撒娇的语气，一阵无法言说的愉悦从心底蔓延开。

他这才发现，他多么需要这样适当的惬意——所有紧绷的神经全部松弛下来，与自在的人度过自在的时光。

“我其实挺羡慕你的，”鹿晗说，“你看上去很聪明，不用投入过多的感情和精力，也可以对任何事都游刃有余，我喜欢这样的人生，多轻松。”

吴世勋摇了摇头，“这样的人，只是不想对不热爱的人事物负起责任罢了，怕麻烦，所以不留人和事，也留不住事和人。”

鹿晗吸了吸鼻子，“就算像我这样竭尽全力对待身边的每一件事，也不一定能获得很圆满的结局，既然这样，倒不如轻松一些。”他呼了口气，“我小的时候热爱文学，是真的热爱。埋头读各类或热门或生僻的书籍，梦想有一天能当个作家。后来发现自己实在是没有那样的才能，文笔仅限于憋完一篇毫无亮点的报告，遂乖乖放弃，当了离作家最近也最远的编辑。再之后，按照父母的意思，结了婚，也发现生活并不是自己所畅想的那样‘理所当然’，也对，世界上本没什么理所当然。不断地发现现实和理想的差距，不断地受挫，不断地咽下一口气继续生存。”

“有时候无聊透顶，对不对？”吴世勋笑道。

“嘿，还真是！”鹿晗愤愤地说完，觉得那语气有些好笑，不好意思地抓了抓后脑勺。

“没有波澜的生活本来就是无聊透顶的，”吴世勋举起空握的拳头，做出一个向前投掷的动作，鹿晗顺着他渐渐松开的手指尖，望到远方一片浅蓝无云的天空。“一旦有了感情，就会有起伏，就难免有一天心痛难抑，为了避免被刺痛，所以一直尽可能地平淡一点。但是——”

他偏头望着鹿晗的脸，对方正半张着嘴，出神地眺望着他所指的方向，他眯起眼睛，“但是对于我们这种感性之人而言，感情不由得自己控制，如果出现了，也就再也没有办法了。”

他蓦地收回手，将鹿晗抽离的意识唤回，站起身原地跳了两步，“有点冷，你等着，我给你买杯饮料去。”

吴世勋去了公园里的小卖部买了两罐热奶茶，一手一罐捏着插在外套袋里，慢慢地原路折回。鹿晗还伸着两条细细的腿，一动不动地坐在那里，从背后看过去，他小小的脑袋几乎整个被连帽外套宽大的帽沿遮住，只看得到头顶蓬松的黑发和半只白皙的耳朵。

如第一眼所见那样，周身透着寂寞的、静谧的美好，一见便令人安心，但又一见便令人动心。

他在想什么？吴世勋发现自己很想知道答案，他对某一个人产生了好奇，而这并不是一个好兆头。

他的步伐迟疑了。该不该向鹿晗靠近呢？他有预感，这次一旦过去，去到这个已经成了家的男人身边，他就会陷入无比危险、万劫不复的境地。

直到鹿晗像是感应到背后的视线一样回过头来，手臂攀上椅背，手上的结婚戒指反射出点点亮光，嘴角挂着浅浅的弧度。“怎么了你，不过来吗？”

吴世勋紧了紧抓住罐子的手，掏出来若无其事地晃了晃，“这就来。”

“我们以后双休日可以常出来散心吗，就像朋友之间那样，在这儿聊会儿天，或者一起观察游客讨论些灵感？”鹿晗有些犹豫地问，“呃，其实也不是一定要见，你看我们已经是同事关系了，如果你不乐意的话……”

吴世勋盯着他微微泛红的脸，捉摸不透自己逐渐加快的心跳和那一阵阵的雀跃，“没关系。”

他轻轻吸了口气，“那鹿晗，我们下周末不见不散。”

CH4

小吴先生开始期待周末的日子，不自觉地。

虽说与鹿晗是天天见的关系，可是被对方邀请的单独见面，总显得那么与众不同。

散心聊天的寻常路线，随着天气的逐渐变冷，而多了一点亲密，鹿晗走路的时候，常会因为怕冷而紧紧挨在他的身上，这时吴世勋就会产生一种错觉，两人似乎比办公室里的其他人都更为亲近一些。

11月末的周六枫叶正红，他们顺便去了市郊最大的公园，在枫叶林旁的湖上泛了一回舟。

“看你最近一直有在敲敲打打，写稿还顺利吗？”

“嗯……还好吧。我毕竟也签了约，也不能总以不习惯氛围为由浑水摸鱼吧。”

鹿晗从背包里掏出买好的小罐奶茶，插好吸管递给吴世勋。

“那之前为什么不想签出版社，只是因为怕拘束吗？”

“这也是原因之一，”吴世勋点了点头。“当然还有更重要的。”

“大约是三四年前吧，我要正式出版自己的第一本小说，当时的那家出版社对每年出版的书目的总量有很严格的控制，意味着选择出版你的书，就会刷掉许多别的作者，竞争非常激烈。某一天我一早就到出版社去了，坐在那儿陪着那群工作人员为封面和内页的排版细节争论了大半天，其实我自己认为怎样都好，能出版就是很大的鼓励了，文字外的东西怎样都行，我没所谓。于是我溜出去抽烟，那层楼的大部分人都挤到大会议室里去商量我的书了，静悄悄的，只余下七八个人在打字、审稿，我走到走廊尽头，想去茶水间旁的吸烟室，刚走到门边，就听见门里有一个女人在很大声地边哭边打电话。”

他微微仰起头，眯着眼睛回想了一下，依稀还能回忆起那个女人颤抖的声音和时不时因大哭而打出的嗝。

那女人哭着说，“你说他写的那是什么？抒情？散文？情节在哪里？中心在哪里？主题在哪里？在我眼里根本就不合格，不合格的！可是他们选了他没选我，似乎完全不再把我放在眼里了，我不甘心……真的不甘心……这算什么？他能不能为他的读者想一想，我一直以来都那么努力地写，读者想看什么，我就努力去写什么，总是把读者的喜好看得那么重要，所以去年那本书才能挤进销售榜的前三啊，他呢？……我告诉你，他们还打算把他签进社里来，就那么宝贝他么？他的价值到底在哪儿才能让他们忽略了我这样的努力……我最近已经快要写不出来了，完全没有灵感……对，我不想和父母说，好痛苦……”

“我落在门把手上的手又缩了回来，然后我假装什么也没听见，悄悄地又走回了会议室，看着staff争论着他们所在意的问题，固执着他们自己的固执。我突然间觉得我对人生的态度过于无所谓，一遇到问题和麻烦就绕着走，我不适合这样认真的场合，也许也还不够格去当一个真正的签约写手。那时候还年轻，20代还没有过半，于是就想着，算了，我不掺和这浑水，免得那个女人每天压力山大，所以简简单单地放弃了签约。”

吴世勋笑着耸了耸肩，回过头才发现鹿晗望着他的脸出神，表情说不清的怅惘。他拍了拍对方的手背，“你是在为我唏嘘吗？那倒不用，我一开始也有点不能理解那个女人，我写我想写的东西，爱我想爱的人，除此之外在这世间并无追求和执着，这有什么不对，有什么不好？但是后来我大概能懂，付出努力的人内心的那种不甘——这世界上就是有些事情任凭怎么努力都还是差一口气，寻不到结果——这样的挫败。”

有些事情就是怎样都束手无策的，鹿晗在心里慢慢地重复一遍。

就像他努力了却依旧失败的婚姻，试图让父母满意却无论如何都不能真正讨得他们的欢心，想要平凡地做完份内的工作不求拔得头筹，却被诟病工作完成得毫无亮点。

他轻轻叹了口气，“也不是在为你唏嘘，只是有一点点……想到自己的事。”

“你也被这样对待过吗？”

“嗯……类似的吧。”他侧过头望着湖边大片大片红色的枫叶。“我最近和妻子的关系有些紧张，感觉也走进了一个死胡同。”

前几个月他在一封投稿里看到过这样一小段话，大致说的是，“第一次用新洗发水，结果极不称人心意，非常不适合自己，说像小了一码的鞋那样也不为过。因为这该死的洗发水，发质一度跌进有生以来最差的境地，作为一个女生，这问题给日常带来了已经带来了极大的麻烦。但是不想就这样扔掉，所以硬是坚持着用完了，空瓶的那一刹那，委实大为解脱。我冥顽不灵的程度，在恋爱结婚方面同样适用，非要逼到死胡同里，才想到是不是早该换掉对象。”鹿晗记得自己当时用红笔，给这段比喻画了一个大圈，建议修改。恋爱关系怎能与不称脚的鞋子，不合心意的日用品相提并论，这样饱含了“责任”在内的身份关系，怎么可以适用“不满意就拉倒”的定律呢？

“罢了，也怪我就是这样墨守成规，不愿随意洗牌现状的人。总是尝试到无能为力了，也还要死磕。”鹿晗苦涩地弯了弯嘴角，不再解释。

吴世勋看着他搭在船沿的手，下意识想握上去，但是下一秒又使劲地控制住自己的动作，只是心脏为此突突地跳了起来。

又一个并不良好的征兆。

回程的时候他们在公园枫叶文化祭的摊位稍作停留，鹿晗看见有卖仙贝，上前拿了好几包结账。

“你喜欢吃仙贝？”吴世勋贴在他身后，在拥挤的人群里伸出胳膊，小心翼翼地握着他的肩膀，护着他前进。

鹿晗侧过脸笑着摇了摇头，吴世勋看不到他眼中的神情，只是听到他回答，“她喜欢。”

说的正是那位“关系走进了死胡同”的妻子。

他的手瞬间紧了一紧，鹿晗并没有注意到，空出一只手掏口袋里的钱包。

吴世勋的心里弥漫开说不出的滋味。

他对这个人产生了越来越多的关心，并且……开始渴望这个人越来越多的关心。

如果他说出“那个人喜欢”的对象换成自己，会是怎样的场景呢？

他为自己突如其来的念头而无比震惊。

赏叶归来后，吴世勋开始时常在办公室盯着鹿晗的侧脸走神。

看他睁着圆圆的眼睛，努力克服睡意，拿着红笔圈改；看他写不出策划稿时，对着屏幕抓乱头发；看他午休耷拉着眼皮，靠在椅背上打盹。

看他一板一眼却格外认真地过着毫无变化的每一天。

唉，像责编先生这样的人，如果知道了自己内心的那些小九九，想必会大吃一惊，并且迅速逃得远远的吧？

吴世勋这样苦恼着。

CH5

吴世勋入社一整个月的那天，笑面虎主编才后知后觉地想起要为他办一个入社欢迎会。

他放下手里的报纸，将老花镜向下挪，吊起眼角若有所思地看了看托着腮盯着笔记本电脑的吴世勋，感叹也是个长相品质都令人舒心的好青年，便清清嗓，含混地喊道：“小鹿啊！我们给小吴办个欢迎会吧。今天晚上定个KTV包房之类的，你们年轻人都去玩儿吧，明天找我来报销。”

话一出办公室的年轻人们沸腾了起来，吴世勋虽然对周围的事比较淡漠，但也是个好相处不摆架子的帅哥，早与同事们迅速建立了良好的关系，这回借他的光能公费玩乐，简直让人兴奋不过。只有吴世勋本人在一片沸腾里，看着主编那老狐狸般的笑脸，万分茫然地与鹿晗交换了一个眼神，鹿晗对他柔和地笑了笑，示意他安心去玩就好。

说是去唱歌，实则办公室里除了两三个小女生外，其余人基本五音不全，男士们一进包厢倒是先毫不客气地要了二十瓶啤酒放在一边，说是一会儿玩游戏备用。

吴世勋先去找了回厕所，进包房的时候大家已经点了一排口水歌开始暖场，进门正晕头转向不知道要坐哪里，胳膊便被鹿晗拉住，引到了他的身边，心里面小小窃喜。

鹿晗并没有主动拿过话筒唱歌，然而一直在跟着节奏打拍子，偶尔和上一两句，显然十分在行并且感兴趣。这让吴世勋稍稍有些意外，他挨得鹿晗更紧了些，两人手臂依着手臂，一歪头便能听见鹿晗在小声唱歌。

他与鹿晗第一次见面的时候，觉得对方的声音非常好听，而那把好声音用来唱歌竟也更添了几分魅力，是不带技巧修饰的清澈。鹿晗压着音量，他听不清楚，却又模模糊糊地着迷，像一根羽毛在心上缓慢地拂动。

“你唱得真好听，”他眼睛望着屏幕，嘴里却这么夸赞。鹿晗转头惊讶地看了他一眼，害羞地摸了摸鼻尖，“好久不唱了，都退步了……”

两个人肩靠着肩不约而同地笑起来。

很快话筒便被搁到一边，背景音乐成了真正的“背景音乐”，大家开始玩最俗气的划拳和真心话大冒险。

鹿晗在游戏里稍稍放松下来，整个人显得比往日活络了一些，可惜他今天点儿实在是背，总是连着输，又偏偏不真心话大冒险，自己主动要求加倍罚酒，一来二去连灌了将近了两大瓶，胃都撑得难受极了。

“鹿晗，你总是这么喝酒也没趣儿啊。下次再输了一定要选真心话大冒险了成么？”

鹿晗只得点了点头，吴世勋在一旁观战许久，心里面总觉得鹿晗像是压着什么心事和秘密没有和他们分享，自己想借机讨酒来喝。他拍了拍鹿晗的背，低声问，“心情不好吗？”

鹿晗快速地瞥了他一眼，摇摇头，打了个嗝，勉强道，“哪有。”

一来二去过了几轮，鹿晗一个不当心又输了游戏，这回大家可是逮着了机会，打算好好折腾他一下，吴世勋便帮着求情，说他喝得半醉了，大家手下留情。

于是便有人出口，“要不让鹿晗选一个场内最喜欢你的人亲一下。”

“啥？场内最喜欢鹿晗的？我看场内鹿晗最有好感的倒差不多。”

“那不行啊，小鹿结了婚的人。”

“哎，此好感非彼好感，要不怎么玩刺激呢？亲脸颊就行，放心我们帮你瞒着太太！”

鹿晗站起身。

最有好感的人，和对自己最有好感的人？

……

先试图努力清除脑子里突然蹦出的吴世勋的脸。

他咬着嘴唇听着大家你一言我一语，就在这当口，吴世勋正直地开口说，“这个好像有点模棱两可，太为难有妇之夫了，还是换个题吧。”

他正低头朝吴世勋看去，又听见另一头的女生似笑非笑地说，“吴世勋又帮着求情？说到场内最喜欢鹿晗的，那还不就是吴世勋？我要正义地指出你每天都盯着鹿晗发呆。”

话一出口满场哄笑，吴世勋慌慌张张地抬头来看自己，鹿晗眨了眨眼睛，竟有点不知如何面对，酒精开始上头，浑身都热了起来，额头上的筋脉突突地跳。

“所以我说，”那女生接着嚷嚷，“你要是要帮鹿晗解围，赶紧站起来熊抱一个猛亲一口，这事儿也能算过！”

鹿晗目光一错不错地落在吴世勋渐渐红起来的耳朵上，看着他猛地从沙发上站了起来，于是角度变成微微的仰视。他说不清为什么自己无法将眼神从这个和自己过了三周周末的男人身上移开，也许是因为游戏需要，他现在是自己游戏里的“搭档”。吴世勋侧对着他，深深吸了口气，再转过来的时候已经调整好了表情，又恢复成云淡风轻的样子，浅浅翘起的嘴角看上去也十分邪气，“来就来，都是男人怕什么。”

鹿晗看着他凑近自己，于是下意识伸出手，想要挡在胸前抗拒他的靠近——奇怪，都是男人，我为什么要这么紧张——不料动作还是晚了一步，已经被吴世勋一把狠狠搂在了怀里，鼻间霎时钻入了一股清香，不知是衣物柔顺剂、是牛奶沐浴露，还是吴世勋本身带着的味道。

在众人的起哄声中他反而产生了身旁空无一人的错觉，只有擂鼓般的心跳响彻在他的耳际和胸腔，吴世勋重重地吻了他盖在刘海下的额头，而后迅速放开了他，坐回了原地。

鹿晗回过神来，感觉内心情绪有些复杂难抑，只得推说有点醉了，一个人抱了一瓶没喝过的酒坐到了角落去。

冰凉的液体滑过喉间才稍稍减退了沸腾的热度，他抹了抹嘴角，发誓刚才心跳剧烈的绝不只是他一个人而已。

这个男人……

夜深以后陆陆续续地有已婚的同事提前告辞，一面念叨着晚归的话家里那位会很啰嗦，一面露出心甘情愿被套牢的表情。吴世勋坐在角落里负责为玩得正high的各位挑选背景音乐，闻言下意识去看往鹿晗的方向，对方像是充耳不闻一般，半低着头，瞪着眼睛执着于用纸巾抹啤酒瓶壁上滑下的水汽，面颊通红，已经有了明显的醉意。

“鹿晗，”吴世勋远远地叫他一声，“刚才游戏的时候喝太多了，别喝了！”

过了好几秒，鹿晗才停下手上的动作，缓慢地抬头看向吴世勋的方向，轻轻挑了挑右边的眉毛，湿润的大眼睛忽地一眨，模样竟是吴世勋从未见过的俏皮。他勾着嘴角，说话的时候吐字含糊不清，“吴世勋，我刚发现你一个秘密……”

“……”

鹿晗起身，歪歪斜斜地走了两步，跨到他身边坐下，嘴凑到他的耳边，淡淡的酒气飘进吴世勋的鼻尖，吴世勋半低着头，耳朵蓦地就发烫了。鹿晗停顿了一会儿，像是忍不住似地，噗嗤笑了出来，因为那笑的动作，他的头又往前偏了偏，嘴唇擦过了吴世勋的耳廓。

“你刚才……和我拥抱的时候……心跳声好大……”

鹿晗费力地说完，哈哈笑了两声，把头抵上吴世勋的肩膀，过一会儿就没动静了。

吴世勋僵硬地侧过头，看见鹿晗靠在他的肩膀上，神情极为放松地睡着了，一时之间也不知道是幸福还是悲哀，总之心里的紧张劲儿久久无法散去。

他搂过鹿晗，提高音量说，“鹿晗醉了，我先送他回家去。”

此言一出又遭到揶揄，先前起过哄的小姑娘干脆大声打趣，“你别一抱就钟情了啊吴世勋，人家是有老婆的人。”男士们则不以为然全当玩笑，挥了挥手，“快回去吧，鹿太太也该等得急了。”

吴世勋点点头，在同事的帮助下把鹿晗放到背上，稳稳地托住膝盖弯，走出了KTV。

12月初的寒风扑在吴世勋的脸颊上，离开了暖气房，温差让他一下子打了个哆嗦。他能感觉到鹿晗在他背上缩了缩，环在他脖子上的手臂收紧了些，柔软的头发蹭在吴世勋的后颈，有点痒痒的。他走了两步，走上人烟稀少的街道，停住了步伐，鹿晗此时的柔软乖顺像一杯握在手里蒸汽四溢的温开水，熨帖着他冰冷的心房。

“喂鹿晗，你家住哪儿啊，我不知道。”

他半抬着头，对着天上的月亮发问，后背上的鹿晗自然没有回应，只是舒舒服服地趴着靠着，抱紧冬日里唯一的温暖源。

“你不知道的话，我只好带你回我家去了，行吗，嗯？”他恶作剧似地颠了颠鹿晗，那人将头换了个方向，腿紧紧缠着他的腰，毫无意识地“嗯……”了一声。

吴世勋咬着唇迈开了步子，因为心底的柔情蜜意而抑制不住脸上雀跃的笑容。

“嗳，如果你能属于我该有多好？”

直到他脱去鹿晗的外套，将他放到自己狭小的单人床上时，他仍着了魔一般在思考这个问题。他调高了暖气，蹲在床边的地上用毛巾擦拭鹿晗绯红的脸颊，像是在研究什么稀奇的宝贝那样细细地看鹿晗毫无防备的睡脸。

“今天我陪你闹了那么久，不给我些奖励吗？”他问。

鹿晗恰在此时惬意地翻了个身，对着吴世勋的方向，像是在对他说，“噢，那你随意啊。”

吴世勋紧紧抓着毛巾，凑过去，啄了一口鹿晗泛着水光的嘴唇。那是他第一次忍不住去主动吻一个人，虽然他在小说里描写过许多遍主人公之间亲吻的场面，但那些情感和触感都只是空中楼阁，不切实际，此刻鹿晗唇上的感觉，让他一瞬间战栗不已。柔柔软软，却如同一把开山之斧，用力劈开了他心上尚未融化的冰山，轰隆隆地塌陷，沉进无边无际的海里。

“真是要命……”他抓了抓头发，用毛巾擦了把脸，又按耐不住，在鹿晗的脸上亲了两三口，这种完全犯罪一般的甜蜜让他的所有感情观价值观什么奇葩的观念全部荡然无存，只剩下爆发的欲望和自私。

糟糕了鹿晗，糟糕了……

正在他百般纠结之时，鹿晗外套里的手机震了起来。

“嗡——嗡——”的声音在夜里格外清晰，将他一瞬间拽回了现实。吴世勋心中躁动不已，本想无视那恼人的震动，无奈电话那头的人一直不肯罢休，拨了一遍又一遍。他从地上爬起来找出了手机，屏幕上赫然是“何佳”二字。他知道那是鹿晗妻子的名字，心里有点酸、有些吃味，还是按下了接听。

“您好，我是鹿晗的朋友，他现在不方便接电话……”

电话那头却意外的是个男人的声音。

“啊，您好……我是鹿晗的妻子何佳的同事。能麻烦您现在请鹿先生来一趟X医院吗？”

那人嗓音低沉，透着些疲惫和无奈。

吴世勋匆忙回身。

鹿晗半张脸陷在枕头中，仍在香甜的睡梦里。

CH6

不知哪一层的楼梯上断断续续地传来急促的脚步声。

男人靠在病房外的墙上，把玩着手中的打火机，金属盖子开了又合，嘴里叼着一支没有点燃的香烟。

余光里瞧见鹿晗与吴世勋赶来的身影，他直起身体，脸上的表情有细微的不自然。

“谢谢你送何佳过来。”鹿晗没有正眼直视男人僵硬的脸，淡然地道谢，径自推门走进了病房。

出于礼貌吴世勋并没有跟进去，只透过门上的玻璃好奇地往里窥视，年轻漂亮的女人躺在病床上，面色苍白憔悴，但并没有完全削去周身凌厉张扬的气场，是一个强势的女人。

“鹿太太出什么事了吗？”他问站在身边的男人，那人摸了摸下巴，含糊不清地答，“啊，就是突然间胃疼得不行，我就送她来医院了。急性胃炎，挂上盐水应该没有大碍了，让鹿先生不要太担心。”他面上显出局促，理了理凌乱的衣物，吴世勋扫了一眼，全身尽是些昂贵的牌子。再仔细一看，穿在外套里的衬衣，胸口的布料被揪得皱成一团。

“既然鹿先生已经来了，那么我先走了。”

吴世勋望着男人匆匆离开的背影，心底慢慢地浮起疑惑。

被叫来医院的那通电话，时间是凌晨将近一点，那么晚的时间。何佳的装束不像在外通宵聚会，那男人衣服上的那些褶皱，倒像是搂紧了万分痛苦的何佳时被她抓皱的。

那么……

他猛地看向门内的鹿晗，对方弓着背，细细翻完了床头那些医药单与病历，看上去并不慌张，反而冷静地可怕。这样的他也令人生疑，不是反射弧太长神经太粗，就是早对妻子深夜不归的理由心知肚明。

答案几乎呼之欲出。

吴世勋半张着嘴说不出话来。鹿晗为女人简单掖了掖被子，查看了点滴的流速，便起身走出了病房。

吴世勋跟着他，在走廊的椅子上坐下。

“让你见笑了。”鹿晗平静地说，几个小时之前灌下去的酒像是全部醒了一般，平静到异常。“我也没想到会有这样的‘突发事件’。”

“鹿晗，你不要怪我多管闲事，但我想问……”

“我知道你想问什么，”鹿晗打断他，“其实聪明如你应该已经猜到了不是吗？”

“……”吴世勋被噎得说不出话，只是张口结舌地盯着鹿晗低垂的侧脸。

“我和她的关系说来话长，总之这不是我能费心干涉的事情。”鹿晗说完，讽刺地笑了笑，“你如果要笑我窝囊的话，也可以，反正我一直是这么看待自己的。”

“不，我并没有……只是我觉得你该和她好好谈谈。”

“谈也没什么用的，”鹿晗轻轻摇了摇头，“很晚了，你早些回去吧，我也该回家给她拿点东西，何佳可能要住两天院。啊，明天公司那里好像还得去请个假，老狐狸不知道会怎么对我……”他望着地面，一个劲神经质地絮叨着，站起身，因为宿醉的缘故有点使不上力，扶着走廊的墙壁摇摇晃晃地往前走，整个人像失了魂一样。

吴世勋想起几个小时之前那个在包厢里眼神泛着晶莹的光，不着痕迹地戏弄了他的鹿晗，那样调皮，那样生动，与现在判若两人。他好不容易触摸到的鹿晗，又缩回了那个龟壳子里。他凭什么经历这些，凭什么忍受这些？吴世勋感到痛心，因为这痛心而燃起一股无名火。

他三两步追上鹿晗，拦在他的面前。

“我说，”吴世勋深深吸了口气，“你能不能别再忍了。虽然这么说有点自以为是，但至少在我面前你能不能别忍了，我不会笑你的！”

鹿晗缓慢地抬起眼睛，看了他一眼，吴世勋眼里流露出的那些关怀，那样明显，从来没有刻意掩饰过，总是深深地戳进他的心里。不知什么时候开始，吴世勋已经是可以让他放心信赖的存在，在这个人面前好像不那么淡定自若也不会遭到嘲笑，吴世勋总有办法消化他那些奇怪的念头。

他又试图往前走，被吴世勋的胳膊死死拦住，整个人几乎快扎到对方怀里去。鹿晗头痛欲裂，酸涩如浪花般一阵一阵地在胸腔里翻涌。

“我早就说过了，我讨厌这样的生活，我羡慕你，”鹿晗一个字一个字僵硬地说，“以为努力和忍耐总会换来平静却幸福的生活，但是那些道理全都是胡说八道。我一直在试图逃避何佳出轨的现实，即便我们之间本来就没有感情，我也会感到失落。现在现实却用这样的方式逼我面对，实在是……太好笑了。我是一个再平凡不过的凡人，但完全没能得到凡人那样普通的幸福。”

他语速非常慢，吴世勋的手指触上他的眼角，轻柔地擦拭，他这才发现自己已经淌了满脸的眼泪而全无意识。鹿晗撑在墙上的手渐渐卸了力气，踉跄着向前一步，抓住了吴世勋的手臂。“世勋呐……”

“嗯。我在。我不嘲笑你。”

“下一次我有了真正的爱情，我一定会不顾一切去捍卫它。”

“行。”

“还有……”

“嗯？”

“感谢你，”鹿晗望着他的眼睛，用力地说，“真的很感谢你。你可不可以……以后也一直这样支持我。”

吴世勋表情怔忪，抓住他的肩膀，“你知道你在说什么吗？”

鹿晗点头，吴世勋的力道几乎要捏碎他的肩膀，因此他微微皱眉。鹿晗不知道那一刻吴世勋的心中经历了多么巨大的挣扎，不知道吴世勋恨不得马上对他出手，哪怕趁人之危也好，把他按在怀里哪儿也不让去，而那念头在即将付诸实践的当口又被死死地压抑、克制。鹿晗只知道，他在表明内心最诚实的感情，袒露他对吴世勋已然形成的、坚固无法动摇的依赖，而那依赖最终意味着什么其他危险的情感，他无暇细思。

吴世勋闭着眼睛，吐了一口气，转而拍了拍鹿晗的背，“这样吧，等何佳出院了，我们周末出去散散心怎么样？你也放松一下情绪，顺便陪我取取材……”

“嗯。”鹿晗微笑着答应下来。

CH7

因为是散心，二人也没有走得太远。吴世勋为他买好了火车票，去了火车一小时就能到的城镇。那儿曾是历史上某一名门大将所驻扎的地方，如今倒只是一个宁静的、住民稀少的三线小城市，浓浓的复古风味，时代的脚步仿佛在这里静止，格外适合散心。

两人到达旅店已经是下午了，放了包稍事整理，便趁着太阳还没落山去了城市中心最著名的景点。那里有一座八层高的楼阁，周围环绕着石块堆砌的城墙，几十米高，墙下一圈一半是护城河，另一半则荒草丛生，据说是当时为守城而作的特别设计。

鹿晗对八重天的风景并没有特别享受，阁楼顶的环形观景平台对他这个恐高症患者而言简直是一大酷刑，他在观景台内的礼品部里胡乱寻觅，居然挑到两个当地限定款的乔巴挂件，兴冲冲跑去和一群小学生挤在一起掏硬币付款。吴世勋拍了一圈风景，又发了会儿呆，灵感迟迟不来光顾，只好撇着嘴折返。想不到一拉开观景台的门，便见到鹿晗这样放松又乐在其中的模样，顿时挂在胸前的相机都忘了要举，站在小门边看得有些呆。

胸口像是砰地炸开了一枚小烟花那样，刚才还不为美景所动的心现在没出息地乱跳。

他又被击败了。这人怎么能这样可爱？这难道不是耍赖？

清了清嗓，吴世勋走了过去，鹿晗看见他，一脸兴奋地上来抓他的胳膊，“看这个！是战国风特别款，从来没见过！”

吴世勋被那表情萌得几乎心脏炸裂，面上还是嫌弃地说，“你那么大人了喜欢这个？”

鹿晗正将其中一个挂件捧在手心朝他伸过来，闻言动作顿了一顿，露出一丝窘迫，“啊，原来你不喜欢啊……”说罢就要将手缩回去。吴世勋这才反应过来，鹿晗是要送一个给自己，心里顿时后悔得直跳脚，“哎！等等……也不是，也不是不喜欢。”

赶紧握着鹿晗的手，抢过那一个小挂件，大步往楼梯走去，说什么也不肯再还回来了。

鹿晗抿着嘴笑着跟在他身后，两个人又不声不响地走了八层，下了阁楼，鼻尖都挂上了汗珠。吴世勋去买了两个白桃味蛋筒，一人一个吃着，走到了高大的城墙边缘。吴世勋扒着石块向下望去，垂直的视野里是长满水草的湖泊，这高度有几分渗人。鹿晗说什么也不肯陪他一起往下看，一个人背对着吴世勋坐在台阶上专注地解决冰淇淋，天已经冷起来了，冷饮冻得他腮帮子都有点麻。

过了没两分钟吴世勋又在背后喊他的名字，“你快来看，我发现个好地方！”

“说了我恐高的，”他没好气地回过头，就看见吴世勋躺在两块大石块中间的凹陷处，向内倾的斜面正好是一张躺椅的形状，吴世勋笑着向他招手，“我来拿着冰淇淋你赶快过来试试，不往下看，风景真的太美了。”

一定是怪吴世勋那笑脸太有蛊惑的意味，鹿晗竟然真的任他扶着自己，慢慢地躺到了倾斜的石块上，吴世勋抓着他的一只手，蹲在他的膝盖前，另一只手还抓着他们的两只蛋筒，“你抬头看看？”

鹿晗慢慢呼出一口气，将信将疑地睁开眼睛，在那一瞬间他情不自禁地反抓住了吴世勋的手，呼吸有一瞬间的停滞。

视野内没有任何遮挡物，没有屋檐，没有树梢，没有飞鸟，没有人来提醒他他还活在平凡无奇的地面。从来没有任何一刻，离天空那样近过，仿佛再抬一点头，就可以亲吻到白云。他紧紧地攥着吴世勋凉凉的手指，身后是坚硬的石块，可还是飘飘然的，没有任何实感。这样如同身处云端一般的畅快自在，他潜意识地觉得不该属于自己，既然已经认定了这样庸碌平凡的命运，那么为什么又要让他体验到飘忽逍遥的感觉？他会不愿放手，但又极为害怕，这一切幸福都短暂到下一秒就会消失，而后他就会跌下这高墙，跌进望不到底的深潭里。

对高处的恐惧顷刻间淹没了他，鹿晗猛地起身，想要离开石块坐到地上，却忘记了吴世勋正蹲在他的跟前，于是他撞上了吴世勋的鼻尖，唇与唇间隔着两只有些融化的蛋筒。鹿晗眼中的慌张悉数落进了对方毫无防备、还带着笑意的眼里，没有闪躲的机会。

太难得了，这个人。就像刚才涌进视线的白云一样。他的温柔好像可以亲吻到，但又永远够不着，他们之间隔着太多了，不仅是天与地的距离。

这个人带给自己的热度也只是一闪而过的火花。

鹿晗注视着他，感到胸口几乎透不过气来，轻轻地张开口想说话，嘴唇倒先擦过了冰淇淋，沾上一点点白桃的香甜。他舔了舔嘴唇，垂下眼帘，向前靠上吴世勋的额头，重新感受了吴世勋存在的实感，这才呼出一小口气，嗫嚅道，“我就不该信你。这儿太高了，我真的被吓到了……回去吧。”说罢撑着膝盖站起来，往台阶下挪，带着凉意的风吹过他发烫的脸颊，他不敢回头看吴世勋的表情，所以他并没有发现对方僵硬到极点的表情和红透的耳根。

“完蛋了。”

“完蛋了。”

两人乱成一团的心上同时闪过了这句话。

洗完澡出来的时候鹿晗躺在旅店不大的单人床上，胡乱卷了被子的一个角盖住半身，小口小口安静地呼吸，似乎已经睡着了。

吴世勋走过去，隔着一小条走道的距离坐在自己的床铺上打量他。

鹿晗总是这样拼尽全力几乎较真地对待每一秒的人生，可吴世勋能够感受到，他并不像看上去那样有活力，反而在大部分时候竭力隐藏自己的疲惫。这让他非常心疼，所以说是为了与他单独约会也好，说是为了满足私心也好，想和他出来走走，让他从循环往复的日常里暂时解脱。

真是危险，他已经开始试图染指鹿晗的生活方式，再这样压抑下去，也许先失控的会是自己也说不定。

他屏着呼吸，扯下头上的毛巾扔到一旁，蹑手蹑脚地趴到鹿晗的床头，吻住了他颤抖的长睫毛。内心的角落渐渐流入一些能量。吻犹疑着，又落上鹿晗翕张的嘴唇，他已经开始想念这柔软的触感，自从上次借着那人醉酒讨了便宜之后，每天每天都蠢蠢欲动。

够了，够了，这些偷偷摸摸的甜蜜够他再撑好一阵子了。

他探起身子，对方的面庞完整地映入眼帘，还有一双不知何时已经睁开的眼睛。

吴世勋呼吸一滞，明白自己该往后退，却动弹不得，咫尺之间，他又再次与鹿晗四目相对。

他发誓他本应该从鹿晗的眼中看到冰冷和厌恶，可是他却并没有发现那些能将他打入十八层地狱的情绪。鹿晗幽黑的眼瞳中饱含迷茫，但又有一丝缱绻，像是从浓雾里对他伸出了一只手。如果不是他们此时的距离如此之近，吴世勋不会如此确信。

他伸出手，撩开鹿晗的头发，吴世勋的内心极度忐忑，他既希望鹿晗快些制止他的荒唐，又希望鹿晗默许他的荒谬。他们谁也没有先一步移开目光，如此对峙数秒，吴世勋半闭了眼睛，再一次重重吻上了鹿晗的嘴唇，再也按捺不住的激动宣泄而出。

在他用力的邀请下，鹿晗只是默默地张开了牙关，任凭吴世勋攻入了他的领地。

人生中几乎没有体验过几回的激烈亲吻，对方的予取予求令吴世勋几乎意乱情迷。

鹿晗阖眼，复又睁开，心房的酸胀让他的眼中蒙上一层厚厚的水雾，可吴世勋的眉眼是这样清晰，清晰到让他不得不看清，他现在在允许这个男人与自己发生超越友谊的关系，在允许这个男人逐渐介入他的感情他的人生。

可是这刺激到让人浑身酥麻的感情，他要怎么拒绝，胸中浮起的对吴世勋的渴望，他要怎么拒绝。

他到底有没有喜欢上吴世勋，不确信，但心中的天平又早已若有似无地向对方倾斜，因为“喜欢”这种情绪，他变得这样不由自主又恍恍惚惚。

但……

他搭住吴世勋的肩膀，慢慢推开了他，唇分之时牵出细细的银丝。

“我……”他轻轻喘着气，吴世勋不依不饶地捉住他的手，又趴上来摩挲着他湿润的嘴唇，未干的额发上滴下几滴水，落在他的脸上。

“我知道你想说什么，就今天什么也别说成么？”

“……对不起。”

吴世勋停下了动作，顿了好一会儿，直起上身拉开了距离。

“刚才你是认真的吗？”他问。

鹿晗脸涨得通红，犹豫了几秒，点了点头，“但是我……”

“既然你的妻子早就背叛了你们的婚姻，那不如你也出轨怎么样？”吴世勋冷不丁这么说道。

鹿晗霎时瞪大了双眼，坐了起来看着吴世勋低垂的侧脸，又是那最淡漠的神情。

“不，况且你看，我们两个都是男人……”

“不要找借口，”吴世勋抬头看他狼狈的样子，“你让我亲的时候绝对没有在介意性别问题，现在摆出来当借口，不觉得对我太不公平吗？”

他咄咄逼人的模样让鹿晗感到像被完全看穿那样尴尬，吴世勋从不曾用这种态度对他，偏偏这时候固执得可怕。

吴世勋叹了口气，任谁在这时候被推开都会苦涩难当，他也不是什么圣人，自私得很。“鹿晗，你只是不敢而已。不敢承认你也像你的妻子一样，事到如今才喜欢上别人。”

房间里有少顷没顶的沉默，吴世勋转过身背对他，“好吧……你仍然有拒绝我的权力，我只是想要一个机会罢了，你偶尔也试着多看看我好不好？”

鹿晗的心湖像被用力搅成了一锅浆糊，脑袋混乱，心脏又疼得无以复加。他只得迅速站起身，抓起床尾的外套走到门边，“我喜不喜欢你，和我们最终在不在一起关系并不大……我不知道，吴世勋，我真的不知道，我怕我出于寂寞，还不够投入，也担心我坚持不到最后，或许停在这里会是更好的选择呢？我们谁也保证不了走下去会更好，不是么？只是，我拜托你了……”他吸了口气，才又颤抖着说，“拜托了，别这样逼我，可以吗？”

鹿晗逃也似地跑出了旅馆，冲进一片茫茫夜色。凌晨五点，黎明前最暗的时候，多云的夜晚没有月光，路灯是唯一的光源，除此以外的世界黑得可怕。

他摸着黑一口气跑出去一整条街，才藏进墙角蹲下，狠狠抓了把头发。

说实在的，已经不能理智对待了。

CH8

雪自鹿晗仓皇逃跑的那个夜晚开始下，从那个安静的城镇一路紧紧跟随他们打道回府，接连不断地下了一周左右。天气进入了一年最冷的一段时间。

离吴世勋的下一个截稿日还有一个半月，正是可以稍微休息一下的时候，没有工作上的交集，鹿晗故意躲他躲得厉害，有时一天都不在编辑部里，在的时候也只是把小小的脑袋埋在堆成山的稿件里，连侧脸都不愿意接受吴世勋的目光。

喂喂，我是豺狼虎豹吗？值得你这样分分秒秒绷着神经躲避。吴世勋扁着嘴，钢笔在空白的稿纸上无意识地戳着，墨渍不一会儿就穿透了纸张。

圣诞节在这时到来了，平安夜的前一天恰好也是出版社成立的纪念日，社内一般都会在这一天提前举行年会。吴世勋为了表示尊敬还是换了一身黑色西装，套了藏青色的大衣，这么一打扮倒没有平时那样随性不羁，显出了浓浓的男人味。

一个办公室坐一桌，他与鹿晗中间只隔了一个人，鹿晗今天被笑面虎主编推荐上去唱歌，于是穿了套白色西装，一黑一白的二人格外惹眼，别桌的年轻女同事还没来得及落座就已经看着他们窃窃私语起来。

夹在吴鹿二人之间的同事掏出手绢淡定地擦了擦汗，平静地提议，“我觉得我还是和你们中间的谁换个位子吧，你们坐在一起得了，我不想承受那么多。”吴世勋笑而不语，那人正要起身，便被鹿晗死死按住了肩膀，“别，别。就这样吧。”于是三人各自将目光转回盘中佳肴之上，怀着各自不同的心事。鹿晗看上去格外紧张，盛了一碗汤半天没喝完，便被叫去准备上台了，吴世勋看他站起来走过自己的身边，下意识地伸出手拦了拦，“别紧张，你唱得很好。”鹿晗没有回头，微微客套地鞠了一躬，匆匆忙忙走去台边了。

上次在KTV，他便见识过鹿晗的歌喉，并像中了魔咒一般对那嗓音极度着迷。这一次大厅里的灯光效果更为漂亮，映出了鹿晗眼里漂亮的专注，他的气场孤单惆怅。

如月光皎洁，似月光飘渺，他再次印证了脑中对鹿晗的这一印象。

歌词因大厅的嘈杂而变得模模糊糊听不真切，他只捕捉到了唯一的那一句，好像是唱的“触摸不到的你，无法拥在臂弯里。”

吴世勋勾着嘴角苦笑，鹿晗，这唱的可不就是你吗。我的感情在这束月光下无所遁形，无法捉住这柔和清冷的光芒，而同时这光芒又布满我的指尖，无处不在，它的行迹是如此的暧昧，我的感情就在这样的暧昧里慢慢变灰。

他抓起酒杯，浅抿了一口。

鹿晗啊鹿晗，你究竟还要耗我多久？

那厢鹿晗走下台，一路上接受了鼓励和赞美，觉得整个人放松了不少，他坐回原位，呼了口气，余光里感受到吴世勋托着酒杯瞧他，顿时又不自在了几分。

自从那一天两人不欢而散之后他就一直在逃，以为往后退了吴世勋就也会自讨没趣地放弃，想不到他低估了对方对自己的感情，吴世勋一直在默默地关注他。

……说老实话，并不是不窃喜的。

他面上发热，夹起一筷子肉胡乱往嘴里送。

年会进入下半场的抽奖环节，出版社中年发福的老总上了台，揭开透明亚克力箱上罩着的红色绢布，宣布头等奖是一对卡地亚情侣手镯，台下顿时炸开了锅，被鹿晗强行拦住不准换位子的同事语气里也满是羡慕，“有情侣的人如果抽中了这个，那真的简直了。不过像我这种单身汉，还是别执念为好。”

鹿晗笑了笑，拿起转盘中央的红酒瓶，给自己倒了一杯。这时他听见司仪兴奋的声音，“今天的头等奖，座位号H422，是哪位请赶快对我们举手示意！”鹿晗捏着瓶的手一抖，他下意识看了眼身后座位上张贴的号码，H420。

那么422是……

伴着他讶异的目光，吴世勋高高举起了手，“是我。H422，是我。”

卡地亚情侣手镯最后的得主是吴世勋。

在那一瞬间鹿晗脑中升起一个荒唐的想法，这想法甚至根本不由他筛选和控制，泡沫如拔出塞子的香槟一样滚滚而出——他会送给我吗？

这想法在之后的约两个小时之内让他坐立难安，吴世勋当场拆开了包装盒，将开口的那一只镯子直接戴在了手上，另一只闭口镯则原封不动地收在首饰盒里，被他在手心抛着玩儿。鹿晗发现自己非常在意，该死地在意，在意得不得了，心也像那盒子一样，被吴世勋扔上去又接下来。

“你送给谁？”

“看世勋胸有成竹的样子，早就挑好对象了吧！”

“可是不是说小吴是单身吗？喂我说，你就赶快招了吧，我们好奇。”

吴世勋嘴角噙着笑，眯起眼睛盯着起起落落的盒子，“是啊，我也好犹豫啊，到底，送给谁好呢……”

送的那个人，他又会要吗？

年会一直进行到酒店打烊，一群平时正儿八经校正五号字的劳模全体喝成猪头，在酒店大门口合影的时候，每个人都笑得见牙不见眼。由于第二天是周六，不少人热情高涨，提议续摊，鹿晗披上外套拒绝了邀请，一个人静静告辞，顺着宽阔空旷的马路往家的方向走。

圣诞的彩灯整夜不灭，衬得他裹在羽绒服里的身影分外孤单。

他有些微醺，因为演出的紧张劲儿他在前半场根本没怎么好好享受满桌大餐，而在吴世勋抽中那一对手镯之后，他就更没了食欲，在一片插科打诨声中喝闷酒缓解情绪。

是苦涩的。

但又何必呢。何必在意手镯的新主人，何必在意谁会成为吴世勋中意的另一半，他用一个昂贵的镯子去套牢张三还是李四，男或女，美与丑，都不是自己应该关心的事。鹿晗陷入了一个怪圈，将吴世勋与自己命里所有其他的人，其他只对他有所寄望、却不给予他“快活”与“溺爱”的人比较，以此来决出吴世勋的独一无二。鹿晗大概能够明白，这下意识的举动恰恰证明了他对吴世勋难遏制的感情。

可是接下来呢，要怎么办才好呢？

他有点头晕脑胀，扶着电线杆在马路边蹲下休息。今天出门忘记戴围巾，领口漏风，格外寒冷。他脑袋一片空白，重复着发抖的动作，过了一会儿，身后传来鞋子压过冰渣的声音。“喝了酒这么吹风会感冒的。”

吴世勋将他扶起，探手试了试他脸颊的温度，把长围巾解下一圈，绕上了鹿晗的脖子，两人缩在同一条围巾里，近得可以随时拥抱。

“你……怎么追上来了？”

“呵，我不追上来，难道指望你乖乖等我吗？”

“你干嘛那么执着，我之前不是就说过……”

“嗯，对噢，你的反应我还挺伤心的呢。”吴世勋牵住他的手，把玩着他的指尖，声音轻得不能更轻，白色雾气绕在鹿晗的鼻尖，“可是，我还是觉得你对我有感觉，怎么办呢？”

“我是有妻子的人。”

“嗳——别那么煞风景。”吴世勋叹气，“我就问你，你忘记家庭和性别，忘记一切，只记得你是鹿晗，而我是吴世勋。然后你再考虑一下，这一秒我站在你面前，你喜欢我吗？看着我的时候会心动吗？”

鹿晗看着他，正要回答，便被吴世勋抢先一步捧着脸吻住了，“你喜欢我吗？你千万别说不。”说罢又啄吻一记，语气黏黏的，“答应我吧，哥。你喜欢我的话，我就会一直努力下去。那句话怎么说的来着，你站在原地就好，剩下的一百步都由我来走。”

鹿晗把他往后推了推，笑了，“所以我怎么争得过你，你这作家巧舌如簧，还不肯给我好好说话的机会……”

而后他望向对方的眼瞳，郑重其事地说，“我喜欢。是真的喜欢，会在意，会吃味。但是说实话，我对幸福这件事并不上手。”他垂下脑袋，大半张脸隐进围巾里。吴世勋的内心像经历了八级地震，过去的所有自由、潇洒、冰冷、淡漠、拒绝，所有故作的姿态，都在一瞬间跌落，砸个粉碎。

只剩鹿晗。

哪怕从今以后要对旁人说一百、一千个谎，也想守护他们这微小的、幸福的火苗。

“忘记现实，我们试试吧。”

“嗯……嗯。”

鹿晗点头。

——是的，我变成了离谱的人。

家里亮着灯，昨天晚上自己亲手换上的灯泡。

鹿晗能远远望到窗帘内透出的暖黄光线，而他没有松开手，两个人十指紧扣，一直走到公寓楼下。他上楼前，回头突袭了吴世勋的侧脸。

像是在给自己莫名的勇气。

——我变成了……和我的妻子一样的人。

他打开门，将外套挂到阳台上，妻子喝着蜂蜜水，眼尖地注意到他腕上闪闪发亮的闭口手镯。

“欸，这手镯好像是第一次看你戴。”

“嗯，今天年会抽中的。”

“噢——你运气还不错嘛！”

“虽然是情侣系列，但只给了我一个，你要么？我给你买一个一样的。”

何佳笑着摆手，“算了算了，我没那兴趣。”

“那我先回房了。”

他站到卧室的窗边，用戴着手镯的那只手，对楼下的吴世勋挥手，吴世勋站在原地，双臂绕过头顶，对他比了个爱心。

——不，我比她还要更加不堪，我离经叛道，爱上一个男人。

“鹿晗，手镯……我送给你好不好？”半小时前的吴世勋，在霓虹灯下摩挲着他的手腕，笑意盈盈。

“不给我的话，你要给谁？”

“不给谁，本就只想给你一个人，你不要的话就算了。”

“……那你别反悔。”鹿晗抬起手，撩起了袖口。

“我只怕你后悔。”吴世勋将固定手镯用的起子收进口袋，在他的手腕内侧烙了一个轻吻。

鹿晗被圈进他的永恒里。

——为什么我已经那样努力避免，却还是无怨无悔地选择了这一步。

“何佳我出去一下！”

“什么？有东西掉了……吗。”话没说完，男人已经匆忙收下外套抓在手里，奔了出去。

鹿晗推开冰冷的楼门，沿着昏黄的路灯，飞快地向前跑，在快跑到小区大门的时候他看见了前方的吴世勋，插着口袋慢悠悠走着。他的心脏跳得剧烈，胸腔中满是激动难抑的情感。他从背后扑上了吴世勋的背，两个人险些一起摔到地上。

“鹿……”

“我今天不回去了！”鹿晗的嘴唇靠在他的耳边。

“吴世勋我说我今天。不，回，家，了。”

CH9

说“今天不回家”，就难免带起了一股彻夜“犯罪”的兴奋，两个人尽管隐隐觉得总该发生些什么，却因为两情相悦的事实来得过于突然而毫无准备，各自在心中打着小算盘。

在前往吴世勋家的出租车上鹿晗唯一全神贯注的一件事就是“想去拉吴世勋的手”，理智回来一点之后，对刚才热情无比恨不得与吴世勋远走高飞的自己感到由衷羞耻，这会儿一个无足轻重的、理所当然的动作反而不敢做了。他坐在吴世勋的右边，左手一半的手掌还缩在外套的袖管里，手指反复蜷起又张开。吴世勋的手垂在身侧，安安静静的样子，但那禁欲的骨节分明的手，却生出一种引诱鹿晗去牵的暧昧。

鹿晗憋着一口气，正要动作，吴世勋忽然用气声唤他，“哥……”

“什，什么。”

“我家的床……有点小。”

“嗯，嗯……”不知怎的他也红了脸。

“不过你不要介意，我最近买了个日式被炉，我们晚上可以睡在被炉边的地毯上，很舒服。”

“噢……”

“如果你睡不着我们可以一起讨论小说，我买了很多新译本。”

“世勋呐……”鹿晗忍俊不禁，“你也在紧张吗？”

这回换吴世勋“嗯……”了一声。

鹿晗哈了口气，搓了搓手，余光里突然瞟见车子开过了父母住的小区，吴世勋与他父母住得非常近。他望了眼父母所在的那幢楼，除了走廊上的灯之外整幢楼已经漆黑一片。如果他的父母知道他此时此刻的心情与举动，该作何感想呢？想到这儿，他心情微微复杂起来，但倒意外地没有了恐惧感。他记得之前在医院里，他曾经对吴世勋说“等我遇见了真正的爱情，我会勇敢去捍卫”，想不到一转头发现爱情近在咫尺。吴世勋于他是这样难得而珍贵的人，他以前生活平庸，空积压了热情与力气，却没有什么能让他费心守护。与吴世勋这份萌芽的爱情也许是他唯一的，也是最后值得放开一切去疯狂的东西。既然确定了感情，就要好好回应，承担起另一半的责任，他们的幸福会比别人来得更为坎坷不易，因此，也更需要他的这份付出。

他已经这样决定。

鹿晗悄悄将左手无名指上的戒指褪下放进了口袋，而后慢慢覆上了对方的手。吴世勋很快有了回应，手掌一翻，手指穿过鹿晗的指缝，将他牢牢扣在了手心里。

与情人一起度过的第一晚他们穿着棉质睡衣，并排缩在那张大被炉桌旁，空调呼呼地送着热风，漫画小说与手稿摊了一台子，吴世勋用小CD机放起夜曲集，二人在暖烘烘的房间里抱着抱枕喝冰镇可乐，与他们一贯亲密的朋友模式并无二致，只有在胳膊相碰，眼神相触之时带起的细小火花，昭示了那些即将倾巢而出的情绪。

第二天的清晨鹿晗醒来的时候吴世勋正盘腿坐在他的身边，托着腮在纸上写写划划。

他揉着眼睛，扯着吴世勋的衣角，借力爬起来，头倚过去看，“在写什么呢？”

吴世勋显然吓了一跳，想要拼命捂住纸张已经晚了。鹿晗眯着眼睛读了一行，脸霎时通红，赶忙又躺回地毯上，眼神不自觉地左右乱窜。

“躺在我身边的这个人有着他本人丝毫无法察觉的可爱之处。不过这也许也和我对他怀有不轨之心有一些联系，在我眼里他的细节总是能被放大一千倍，比如……”

吴世勋这家伙在干什么，大清早地写情书吗？

……

所以这就是和作家交往需要做好的心理建设吗？

“你，你别误会，我就是突然觉得这段能加，加进小说里……”吴世勋把纸揉成一团丢到一边，解释了几句，只让两人之间的氛围变得更加微妙，于是他搁下笔，懊丧地揉了揉头发，找到鹿晗藏在被炉底下的手抓住。

“一时没忍住。”吴世勋说，“哥，你看过日本青春漫画吗？”

“看过……又怎么样？”

“那哥应该知道的吧，”吴世勋耸了耸肩。清晨醒来的第一冲击便是与他头碰头几乎零距离的鹿晗，小半张脸埋在地毯的羊毛里，落地窗后稀薄的冬日阳光落在他柔软的发丝上，长睫毛安静地垂下，嘴唇微微嘟起，呼吸安静——“哥就像从那些漫画情节中直接跳出来的人物一样，不由自主地就让人想写下来。”

这直球来得过于直接，让鹿晗瞪着眼，一时竟不知道要如何回应为好，吴世勋扁着嘴，眼神老实，大拇指却一直在被子下摩挲他的手背。

鹿晗垂眼，咬着嘴唇，似乎是在考虑什么，而后，他毫无预兆地伸出另一只手按下了吴世勋的脖颈，微微偏过头，二人的嘴唇便无丝毫阻挡地合在了一起。

唱机还在运作，放着时而舒缓时而轻轻跳跃的音符，吴世勋分出手来拉上了窗帘，室内一下子又变得昏暗，他们缩在小小的空间内肆无忌惮地唇舌交战，鹿晗闭着眼，摸索着解吴世勋的睡衣扣子，身体随着接吻的节奏或绷紧或舒展。

吴世勋的手伸进鹿晗的睡裤中，半闭着眼问，“中午……不去伯父伯母那儿吗？”

“去啊，”鹿晗从喉间滑出一声轻喘，“所以……你得快一点儿，别……磨蹭……”

吴世勋的牙齿抵着对方的嘴唇，笑了笑，一把揽住鹿晗的腰滚了一圈，两人钻出了被炉，鹿晗趴在他的身上，“那，一定如哥所愿。”

气温随着太阳的升起而逐步升高，一窗一帘之隔的室内，彻夜开启的暖气还在尽职尽责地送风，而旖旎的情事早令二人体温滚烫，热汗滴落。

扶着吴世勋的性器慢慢坐到底的时候，鹿晗一直将对方的头搂在自己的胸口，像是不愿意让吴世勋看见他涨红的脸，吴世勋一手搂着他的腰，一手撑在地毯上稳住身体，舌尖反复舔舐吮吸着鹿晗的乳首，这种温柔的安慰让鹿晗疼痛稍稍缓解，也带起了更多兴奋。虽说他不是零经验者，可与男人做也是第一次，更何况，是自己那样爱着的人，心中有着说不出的羞涩。

吴世勋边自下而上卖力地顶弄着，边半仰着头，啄着鹿晗尖尖的下巴。“哥……”

“嗯？”

“我能，给你……种草莓么？会被……何佳，看到吗……”

说完却不等鹿晗回答，径自低下头，照着鹿晗心口的位置狠狠地咬了一口，又重重吮出一个吻痕来，没有克制住浓浓的占有欲，带了一点粗暴的力道。

鹿晗有些哭笑不得，又被吴世勋突然加快的速度弄得喘不上气，话也说不上一句，而对吴世勋这样的行为，他是半点不反对的，他也并不怕回家换衣服的时候被何佳看到，反而有些坏心眼地想看看那女人震惊的模样。

一面想要小心守护这段感情，一面又渴望忽然被谁戳破，好名正言顺地昭告天下他与吴世勋在一起了，不知不觉间感情已有那么激烈。

他摸着吴世勋的头发，以显出鼓励的姿态，同时配合地摆动着腰，让吴世勋能在冲刺中顶到正确的位置，直到二人同时释放。

吴世勋从他的体内离开，他们一上一下躺在地毯上大口大口喘气，吴世勋吻着他的脸颊，与他分享高潮过后的温存，第一次亲密接触提不上多么默契合拍，一路都是且做且摸索，却也是淋漓酣畅，重要的是那个人是吴世勋，他才能鼓起勇气邀对方一起共赴这场“盛宴”。

那之后两人千百次回想起那天时，都会记得，记得窗外跃跃欲试想要来室内一窥究竟的阳光，唱机里流畅的旋律、熟悉的曲调，记得对方通红的耳根和柔和的眼神，比肥皂剧更美好的场景、更真实的情绪。

他们走进彼此的人生中，再为对方造就另一番人生。

“腰难受么？”

“唔，还好。”

“嗯，那小心些，别露馅了。”

“知道的，我走了。”

鹿晗的身影消失在父母家的楼门后，吴世勋退了几步，抬头张望，看见鹿晗将衣服挂上客厅窗边的衣架，对他悄悄露出一个笑容，拉上了窗帘。

他站在原地没有动。

恨不得就这么傻乎乎地一直等候在那里，好在鹿晗踏出楼门的第一时间与他再次相见。

情人的笑容让他从心间漫溢出呛人的甜蜜，与思念的孤单。

嗳。爱情本就酸甜如是。

CH10

时间很快在一触而发的热恋中、在电话两端同步的倒计时中走到下一年。

在春天到来前的期间，发生了不大不小的几个插曲。

首先是小吴先生因为饱受爱情的滋润而无心工作，成日在脑海里为鹿晗“写情诗”，导致过年前最后一次deadline差一点交不成稿。死线定在周一，于是周一之前那个周末，苦于思路混乱他只得苦着脸半夜给鹿晗打电话取消了他们的定番约会，将自己埋在凌乱的被炉桌前抱着无线键盘苦思冥想。

心软的责编先生最终还是不忍心，特意拎着奶茶与蔬菜来吴世勋家里为他煮拉面，拨开书桌上成堆的书籍与草稿纸，将一碗热腾腾的面放在电脑边。吴作家几乎感激涕零地抓起筷子吃了个底朝天，连汤底都喝得干干净净，从碗里抬起的脸上写满了“爱人是大救星”的字样，只是那明亮的眼神与眼睛下方浓重的黑眼圈形成了鲜明的对比，显得有些滑稽。鹿晗收好碗，刚要坐到他身边查看写稿状况，便被吃饱喝足不思进取的吴世勋积极地扑倒在地毯上，兢兢业业地进行了一回“饭后运动”。鹿晗带着“以后再也不可怜他”的觉悟不甘心地被吴世勋抱上小床盖好棉被，沉沉地昏睡过去，第二天闹钟响起的时候，他的枕边已经放上了某人彻夜赶完的热腾腾的初稿。

相较于吴世勋的心宽笔头懒，鹿晗反倒是因为交往带来的雀跃而显得比以往更加精神，加上本就无比耿直敬业的态度，竟在写策划案的时候冒了不少好点子，被“笑面虎”在过年前的反省会上表扬了一番。

如此一来一去，来得稍迟的恋爱竟也推着两人在往好的方向上越走越远。

大年夜之后又陆陆续续下了几场雪。

这一年的情人节与端午节恰好是同一天，和何佳一起被叫去父母家中与其他亲戚一同吃饭唠嗑的鹿晗没能和吴世勋一起度过，于是两人约好了3月的白色情人节再补过。鹿晗心里早就有了盘算。因为总是会想起他初次去吴世勋家里那天对方放起的古典曲碟，想必对这方面稍有兴趣，于是准备了两张14日晚的音乐会门票，打算在交往后的第一个情人节创造些高雅、与众不同的回忆。

天气稍稍暖了起来，很快便到3月13日，鹿晗将第二天替换的约会服悄悄准备好放进袋子里，十一点已过何佳还没有回家，他也不想多管，打算早点睡下。不料那天何佳不知发了哪门子疯，人不如名，心情不佳，半夜里喝得烂醉如泥，在门外又是拍门又是按门铃，鹿晗打开家门就被她吓了一跳，还来不及摇醒女人问问是怎么回事，便在玄关被吐了一身。

他心里头一回出现了“真麻烦”这样的字眼。

将醉酒的女人扶上床照料好，也是睡意全无，与夜猫子吴世勋聊了会儿天，说了几句互相起鸡皮疙瘩的情话。下半夜何佳开始嘟哝着胃疼，紧接着迅速发起了高烧，一烧便又烧进了医院里，鹿晗在急诊缴费的时候，想起上一回也是因为这女人脆弱的胃而在医院遇见了不愿意遇见的陌生人，无端烦躁起来，连带照顾女人的耐心也稍稍变差。

鹿晗为了这麻烦女人而请了一天的假，他同吴世勋的约会因此告吹。对方回信的时候口吻正常，说着“没办法，毕竟是女人，也毕竟是你妻子”，鹿晗不知道他有没有因此生气，看着钱包里的两张票内心又是愧疚又是后悔，心底里一个劲儿地希望吴世勋和他闹一回脾气，吃一回醋。

而吴世勋没有。

何佳一直到午后都还在疼得翻来覆去，睡到晚上出了一身的汗，治胃的药水也全部打进了身体，再次醒过来的时候竟然精神奕奕地喊起饿了，鹿晗端着粥放到她面前，何佳迅速地喝下去两碗，对鹿晗撒了个娇说了声抱歉麻烦你了，便兴致高昂地坐在床头用手机看起韩剧来，一副没事人的样子。

鹿晗看了看钟，已是晚上九时许，离音乐会散场都不远了，好票终究成为了废票，吴世勋那边只能明天再去好好道歉补偿。

他看着何佳的笑脸，心里气得很，躺到病房里的长沙发上，背对着何佳闷头大睡。

季节轮换，冰雪消融，春日将至。

四月初他们所在的城市新落成的大型主题公园开始试营业，编辑部里的姑娘们对此很有兴趣，计划着组团刷一发，吴世勋与鹿晗生日将近，便被她们半诱骗似地，以生日月好好放松为由买下了门票。

这类游乐园其实对于鹿晗而言属于“高不成低不就”的类型，刺激的项目因为畏高而玩不了，小孩子过家家的旋转木马一类他也并不打算破格尝试，但自家恋人似乎乐在其中，他便欣然作陪。

于是在其他五人用着pass券趾高气昂穿过长队直达云霄飞车的月台时，他选择了帮吴世勋拿着奶茶杯和外套坐在等候室里乖乖等待。从那间等候室的窗户望出去能见到两次列车通过，鹿晗端着相机录像，吴世勋紧张地捏着把手出发，过了半分钟闭着眼睛张大了嘴满脸惊悚地从他的头顶再次经过。

他见到的吴世勋，不是云淡风轻的酷样，便是沉缅爱意的深情，鲜有如此直白可爱的表现。鹿晗反复翻着那段录像笑开花，感叹这么大年纪了居然还能被某个人“萌”得忍俊不禁无可自拔，还好今天是来了的。

第二站他们去了游乐园中最引人关注的哈利波特主题区，办公室里的女生们是哈利迷，远远听见循环播放的主题曲就兴奋起来，在姑娘们去礼品店挑选小挂件的间隙，吴世勋拉着他去排队尝试猫头鹰屋边贩售的黄油啤酒，两人在初春捧着两杯冰酒找了个庇荫地坐下。吴世勋尝了口味道，便大呼美味，“哥，是甜的，没有酒味，好甜！”

这么小孩般嚷嚷着的时候，吴世勋下意识献宝似地将手中捧着的透明酒杯朝鹿晗的嘴边凑来，抿着嘴眼睛笑得弯弯的，唇上沾了好大一圈酒上漂浮着的厚厚的奶油，而本人毫无自觉。

鹿晗腾出一只手托住了他捧着杯的左手，眼神钻进对方的眼睛里忽然就找不着出口。

萌煞我也……

鹿晗的脑中自动刷起了弹幕。

他放开吴世勋的手，接着指尖完全不受控制地伸向对方的嘴角，吴世勋的表情微微一怔，几乎看穿了他此刻恍惚的柔情。

大拇指正要拭去对方唇上的奶油时，突然一旁传来了同事们的喊声，“我们搞定啦！啊吴世勋！你们怎么偷偷先喝起来了，都不等我们！”

于是鹿晗猛地回过神，转回身，看着地面羞赧地眨了眨眼睛，用胳膊肘捅了记吴世勋的腰，“我自己也有，不用喝你的……”

“噢——”吴世勋略失望地鼓了鼓嘴。

鹿晗低着头手指拨弄着杯壁上的水珠，又是脸红又是想笑，这时身侧有个人坐了下来，飘来一丝淡淡的女香味。

“我说——”他侧头一看，是上次在KTV打趣过吴世勋的女生，“鹿晗和吴世勋最近的关系是不是越来越好了，鹿晗你别不承认啊，刚才你是不是打算去给吴世勋擦奶油的，我都看见了。”

说话的声音不大不小，正好被大家都听见了，鹿晗瞬间大囧。“关系好点儿也没什么奇怪的吧，呵呵……”

“对，”吴世勋笑眯眯地揽住鹿晗的肩膀，“鹿晗哥很照顾我的，我很感谢。”

“啧，”那姑娘露出没能得逞的遗憾表情，“要不是鹿晗结婚了，我真想撮合你们。”

“哈哈你快别闹了，撮合两个大男人，你们小姑娘心里都在想些什么鬼主意，”一旁另一位正直男性笑着插话。

鹿晗低着头，有些尴尬，他听见吴世勋煞有介事地再次开口，“对啊，鹿晗哥对他妻子想必会比对我们更好，好得多得多吧。”话音落下的同时，他平静地撤回了搭在鹿晗肩上的那只手。

鹿晗愣了一会儿，抬头去看吴世勋，他已经转到另一边去边喝着饮料边和其他同事交流纪念品抢购的收获去了，只留了一个后脑勺给自己。

“唷，失落啦。”

鹿晗摇了摇头，“怎么可能。”说罢端起杯子，猛地喝掉了半杯，小小地打了个嗝，却没品味到该有的甘甜。

解围时的滴水不漏，隐瞒时的天衣无缝，吴世勋，你真的不在意吗？

他看着吴世勋走在身前的背影，几个小时之内，脑中反复徘徊着这个问句。

那时夕阳西沉，他们横跨整个游乐场抵达人工湖边的蹦极塔下。

“去跳么？我们正好双数，可以两两结伴一起跳比较不怕。”

“行啊！我还没尝试过蹦极呢！”

“等等，鹿晗不是不能蹦的么？那就变成单数了。”

“那我一个人好了，”吴世勋笑眯眯地说，“鹿晗哥在底下等一会儿就行了，蹦个极挺快的。”

他将随身物品塞进鹿晗外套的口袋里，轻声说，“等我。”就要转身去追上已经开始往蹦极塔的台阶上走的四人。

鹿晗看着他自在、若无其事的身影，心里说不上来的憋闷，连带自己无法尝试蹦极一事都让他恼火，他迈开步伐，三两步抓住吴世勋的手腕。

“我也去！”他皱着眉头说。

吴世勋拉住他的手，没有说话，眼神有点儿诧异。

蹦极的人并不多，他俩在队伍的最末尾，两个女生蹦完回到起跳台，双脚瘫软如泥，互相搀扶着往下走，工作人员为他们绑好了绳索，就走去一旁了。

鹿晗被吴世勋抱在怀里，忐忑不安到快要呕吐的地步，耳边是呼呼的风声，往边上一瞥，底下就是清幽的湖水，深不见底。

吴世勋说，“不要紧吗？如果可以的话就跳，我会一直抱住你不松手的，不要看底下就好。”

“等等，吴世勋，你等等。”鹿晗吸了口气，对上了他的眼睛。

心里有很多的情绪，恐惧与紧张也参杂在其中，更多的是对刚才那件不值一提的小事莫名的在意，他总觉得现在不说就错失了机会。

“我很想问你，你，你……”鹿晗因无法组织好语言而烦躁地撇了撇嘴，“你真的对我已经结了婚，并且有一个朝夕相处的妻子的事毫不在意吗？”

吴世勋一愣，然后，像是纳闷了许久的事终于找到了解答那样，露出了释然又复杂的神情。

“你从刚才开始一直在气这个？”

“……是”，鹿晗点头，“照道理来说我不是会在意这些细节的人，不是要为了这种情绪纠结的主，我也不懂为什么，突然间就想不通了……表白的时候你也说，要我忘却家庭、只看着你，但是我身上背负着婚姻的重量，这件事你真的可以毫不介意地忽略吗？每次帮我解围的时候都可以做到若无其事……”

他语无伦次。

吴世勋笑了笑，把鹿晗紧紧箍在怀里，“那不然呢？因为你那形同虚设的妻子而放弃追求你？刚才也是，我只是在为你化解尴尬，既然我喜欢你，这就是我该为你做的事，我要保护你嘛，就像这样——”

他倾过身子，两人瞬时从最高点一跃而下——

因为失重的原因吴世勋的怀抱有些失了份量，鹿晗的心脏在一刹那被强烈的酥麻感填满，他无法感觉到身体任何关节的任何动作，甚至连尖叫都无法发出声音，更别提给恐惧的发作留地盘。他睁开眼睛，只能看见吴世勋随风飞扬的头发和紧张的表情，吴世勋也在看着他，丝毫不害怕带着鹿晗一起坠落。

“我要努力保护你。”吴世勋仿佛在这样重复。

他的鼻尖涌上一股酸涩，旋即脚腕处被狠狠拉住，两人一齐被向上拽起，第二次跌落没有第一次那样激烈，吴世勋趁机又抱紧他，“相信我吧——鹿晗——”

鹿晗深深地吸入一口带着凉意的空气，眼睛狠狠地痛了起来。

下了塔台吴世勋去边上的纪念品店买了两顶毛茸茸的动物帽，黄色的给鹿晗，红色的给自己，鹿晗的心情还没有平复，眼角有些红，帽子套住了大半个头，露出一张小小的脸，可爱程度令同事们都不禁赞叹。

他和吴世勋走在最后，悄悄地拉起手。

“我怎么可能不介意何佳呢。”吴世勋目视前方，鹿晗侧头，他的表情被帽子挡去了大半，看不清楚。“介意你曾说的那句‘她喜欢’，介意你每天晚上和她躺在同一张床上，介意你真正合法的伴侣、家人是她而不是我，很多事，我都很介意。但是在嫉妒中让我们的好时光白白溜走，我更舍不得……反正只要我们在一起就好了，哥，除此之外没关系。”

说罢，吴世勋歪着头，用毛帽顶了顶鹿晗的脑袋，又靠上肩膀蹭了蹭，像一头撒娇的狮子。

“你怎么能不懂呢？我嫉妒得快疯了……”

鹿晗的脚步微微一滞，连带着吴世勋也停了下来。

对方转过身，面对面用帽子抵着他的额头。

“总有一天要和你过只有我们两个人的生活，不管要失去多少、抛弃多少。不知道我们有没有这个机会……哥，你在听吗？”

“啊，嗯……”

鹿晗侧身，憋回险些溢出的眼泪。

在认识吴世勋之前，他的心一直包裹在坚硬的外壳里。

他与吴世勋不同，吴世勋也许是怕麻烦，才不与人深入接触，主动保持着距离，而鹿晗却是装作好好先生的样子，表现出与人打交道的积极姿态，实则很少打开心门让别人真的踏入他的世界。鹿晗知道，一段关系，一个现状，一旦在他的心中定了型，他就会默默地维持，不愿轻易打乱，不愿胡乱洗牌。与何佳的婚姻也是如此。即便好几次内心面临崩盘的边缘，他也在固执地坚持。

而吴世勋是那个意外。

因为这个意外，这个在自己的世界里构筑起新的蓝图和家园的人，他第一次萌生了要彻底改变的念头。

“灯亮了。唔哇——是不是很漂亮，哥？”

“嗯，是啊。”

CH11

春去，炎夏旋即而至。

中秋节那天鹿晗与何佳两家人家共六人一起下馆子吃了饭，席间总是有意无意地谈论起让夫妻俩赶快生个孩子的事情，那威逼利诱的架势听得鹿晗如坐针毡。

何佳是个直脾气，直接对着她的父母说，“我暂时就没那想法。”

话一出便遭到了二老的呵斥，鹿晗在一旁并不反驳，完全是默许的意思，此举让鹿家两位老人脸色也变得难看。

一顿饭吃得并不尽兴。

为何佳盛汤的时候他又想起几个月前萌芽的那个念头，何时该向何佳开口，何时该对二老坦诚，他迟迟地拿不定主意，每一次想着不如鼓足勇气豁出去吧，便又会对他与吴世勋的明天产生一丝丝的不确定。

摇摆不定，委实艰难。

回家路上他接到了吴世勋的电话，对方的声音极为兴奋、迫不及待，问他现在在哪儿。

鹿晗看了眼路况，说大约还有半个多小时能到自己的公寓。

吴世勋兴致勃勃地说好，我一会儿来找你。还不等鹿晗诧异，就挂了电话。

确认何佳卸完妆冲了澡先睡下了，鹿晗才下了楼。

吴世勋在小区的花坛边的路灯下等他，这里离吴世勋的家很远，不知他是犯了哪门子病一定要大晚上地跑来。

见到他，就想到两小时前吃饭时的心情，突然有点不敢面对吴世勋的笑脸。

“怎么了那么突然来找我？”

“嗯，有东西想给你看。”吴世勋亮出一直背在身后的手，手里赫然抓着一沓打印齐整的稿子。“一直在偷偷地写，今天被我哥抓去吃饭，看到他和未来嫂子，突然又有了一些灵感，就赶工完成了。”

他双手递上，交给鹿晗。

借着路灯不够明亮的光芒，鹿晗满腹疑惑地看，“我们的……幸福时光……”

翻开第一页，熟悉的句子便映入眼帘，“献给开稿的现在，正躺在我身边的这个人。这个人有着他本人丝毫无法察觉的可爱之处，他走进并改变了我的内心，所以我希望能把我的世界原原本本地还原给他看。”

赫然是记忆里的那天清晨，读到的那句话。

鹿晗的手微微颤抖，飞速地翻过纸张，正文章节以第一人称自述居多，乍一看是毫无头绪的对空气表白，实则原模原样地再现了他们二人之间的点滴回忆，和吴世勋单方面带着傻气的暗恋心情。

“我一直想着，哥，我一直想着，要写与以往再不相同的小说，在那小说里什么道理与人物都变得不再重要，只有一腔热情，是那种一目十行都能感受到的扑面而来的爱和温暖。我试了试，写了又扔，扔了又再写，最后发觉办法只有一个，那就是写我自己最真实的心情，写关于‘你改变了我的心情’这件事。”

鹿晗垂下手，“吴世勋，你啊……”

“这个就算不发表也没关系。”吴世勋害羞地摸了摸后脑勺，“其实这就是送给你的，你生日那会儿我还没能写完，也好，又将4月之后的回忆也一并囊括进去了。”

在他说话的间隙里，可怕的勇气和情绪在鹿晗的体内深深扎根，比以往更为热烈地汲取爱意为养分，疯狂地、不计一切后果地生长。鹿晗攥着稿子，猛地上前抱住了吴世勋，哪怕被来往的行人看到也不管，只要这么抱紧他，好弥补错过的时间和内心的歉疚。

“吴世勋，再给我点时间。”

我们从今以后都一起过中秋，一起团圆。

CH12

吴世勋摊开手掌，两枚方方的车票安静地躺在掌心，随着冬夜寒风的吹拂，边角起起伏伏。他认真地审视了一番这两张小纸片，仿佛在审视他未来的命运，如此过了一两分钟，内心的不安便膨胀到无法压抑，他攥紧车票，手又插回了袋中。

卖热炒的大叔闲了下来，搬了小板凳坐到他的身旁抽烟，“想什么呢，眉头一会儿缓一会儿紧的。”

“在紧张。”

“想些好的吧……”大叔说完，捶着膝盖笑了两声。

摊前又来了客人，大叔赶忙撑起身，走去锅炉边，油星四溅、雾气缭绕的当口，他又回过头来——

那一秒火车自吴世勋身边最近的轨道呼啸而过，带起车轮碾压铁轨的巨大响动，吴世勋的头发散在风里，脚下的地面在微微地震动。

想些好的。大叔的口型如此重复。

可他没有办法克制心中一瞬间又被激起的忐忑，如果最终误了这班火车，如果鹿晗自他的生命中离开，那决计不是火车驶过身边那般轰烈几秒便能迅速消去的影响。

他只是一想，便觉得无法接受。

而除了等待，他别无他法。

一周前他们不欢而散。

鹿晗整一周没有出现在出版社里，在他不在的第三天，吴世勋终于耐不住万般焦急，去问主编他的责编躲到了哪里去，笑面虎挑起眼角斜斜地瞥了一眼他僵硬的表情，告诉他鹿晗请了一周的假。

对方的电话一开始并不是关机的状态，只是他每回播过去的时候总是无人接听，到后来局面演变为电源切断，彻底的人间蒸发。

吴世勋的信心在一天天无果的等待中被慢慢磨灭，事到如今他站在这里，甚至都没有百分之五十的把握确定鹿晗会来。

他与鹿晗恋爱也差不多一年将近，还以为足够了解对方，原来只是自以为是？

昨天晚上他在屋子里打包行李，再照例去打鹿晗的电话，没有打通，不知是身心俱疲还是过于急躁，他抓着手机浑浑噩噩地趴在床边昏睡过去，竟做了个不知好坏，却让人分外心揪的梦。

在梦里吴世勋不再固执等待，他换了鞋冲出家门，去往鹿晗的楼下，可是平日里一直穿的那双运动鞋突然变得很不合脚，每一步都跑得很艰难，腿都几乎跨不开。

他到楼下的时候，鹿晗已经在那儿了，好像就是为了和他说清一切那般，早早候在了那里。

对方用极为悲伤的眼神看着他，让他从四肢开始钻心地发凉。

他犹豫了很久，才拉住鹿晗的手。

“我本来……不该再来找你，可是我无法摆脱心里的后悔，怕不跨出这一步，未来的我会更加痛恨自己此时的退却。所以鹿晗，给我判刑吧，说你以后再也不想见到我，说你想要回到正常的生活，痛骂我，告诉我我是你的绊脚石，是你的包袱，是你的负担。”

他一股脑儿地说出来，似乎用了很大的力气，说得很大声，听在耳朵里却那样模糊。

“不，你不是，”鹿晗深深地叹了口气，平淡的语气里带着哀伤的味道。“我没有那么狠心，能够无视你给我带来的一切。和你在一起的时光，我是真心幸福，有光明，也有温暖，正因为不能否定，所以无法挣脱……”

“鹿晗，我是真的爱你。”

“我知道，我全部都知道……”

他伸手轻轻地拨开吴世勋额前的几缕碎发，抚上那道细长锋利的眉毛，那眉毛像剑一般刺进他的心脏。

吴世勋的心跳愈发剧烈，剧烈到无法忽略，胸口一阵阵发紧。

鹿晗抽手，紧紧抿着嘴唇，咬紧牙关，心堤裂了一条深深的缝，吴世勋还差一点，就要把封印裂痕的胶带全部扯下。

忽地，墨色的天空中划了一道闪电，迅速打亮鹿晗半边苍白的脸颊，随即而来是隆隆的雷声，如沉重的诫示。

“你不想放手的对吗？”吴世勋一张口，酸意便弥漫口腔。

“可是和你走有什么未来？”在响彻天际的雷鸣中，面前的鹿晗似是再无法忍耐一般，大声哭喊，“这没有未来的爱情我要它做什么！”

天上蓦地落下大颗大颗的雨滴。鹿晗向后退一步，吴世勋便更快地逼上前一步，他拧起的眉头在鹿晗潮湿的视线里逐渐靠近，又逐渐模糊。他用力地抓住鹿晗的双肩，低下头寻到他的眼睛，因为雨水的侵袭，鹿晗长长的睫毛在不停颤抖。

“看着我！”吴世勋喝道，好似在他紧闭的心扉外奋力击鼓，誓要唤得他上堂面对，给两人一个明白痛快。“你听着！这是你脱身的最后机会，从这一刻开始哪怕你只给我一丝渺茫的希望，我都绝对不会再轻易放开你。”

“我……”

“回到过去的平静，你能释怀吗？能快乐吗！如果答案是肯定的，那么我再也不插手了！”

鹿晗的眼神闪动着，盯着他浅色的瞳仁，“你太狡猾，你明知道答案。”

“我就是那么自私。自私也比就这么放弃要来得好。”吴世勋心疼地把他抱进怀里，吻着他湿漉漉的发心。“鹿晗，你跑不了了。从今以后你跟在我身后就好，我来为我们辟开一条路，你只需要跟着我走就好。”

他松开一只手，向下抓住鹿晗的手紧紧扣住，“拉住我。我的手就在这儿。拉住我，我带你走。”

他们浑身湿透地穿越秋末厚重的雨幕，逃得离鹿晗熄着灯的公寓越来越远，时时劈开乌云的闪电，源源不断紧跟在身后的雷声，如影随形的倾盆大雨，都仿佛是上天的惩罚。

原谅我吧。

吴世勋摸到口袋里的车票，大步带着鹿晗向前，寒冷让他不断发抖，可是他止不住脚步，放不开双手，他怕一旦在这里停下，鹿晗就会消失不见。

原谅我吧！

他侧过头，眼里含着热泪，望到他们紧紧相牵的手。于是默默发誓，愿用一生去求得原谅，只要这个人还会在他身旁。

……

……

在滂沱大雨忽然落下的这个夜里，鹿晗睁开眼睛，狂风拍打着门窗发出剧烈的声响，雨丝顺着窗户开着的缝隙挤进屋里淋湿了一大片地板，他靠着门坐着，手冷到发冰，腿也传来阵阵酸麻的感觉。

他下意识地想去掏手机看时间，摸了下裤袋才反应过来手机不在身边。

于是摇摇晃晃地起身，披了一件棉衣，暂且将窗合拢。

在闪电劈下的半秒煞白光亮里，他恍惚看见楼下有一把黑色的大伞，在摇晃的树影下一动不动地站着。

那是吴世勋吗？

不知道。

但是他更快发现，自己非常害怕那真的是他。

害怕再欠他更多。

鹿晗眯着眼睛辨认了好几分钟，也看不清伞下的人，直到五分钟之后开来一辆车将那人接走，他才明白是自己想得多了。

他舒了口气，阖眼，一行泪水毫无预兆地淌下。

“鹿晗——我就在那儿等你——我会等到你来为止，不见不散——”

吴世勋用力到嘶哑的声音犹在耳畔，任窗外雷声震天也无法打散。

明天你会在那儿吗？

世勋，我不想当一个逃兵，也并不想失约，你得信我。

CH13

爱情总让人如履薄冰如陷泥沼，时时刻刻刻刻时时，因而爱情中的每一个决定都显得那样的艰难而充满勇气，小心翼翼地、重重地由泥潭中提起脚掌，再极为谨慎缓慢地落上脆弱的冰面。

一周前的那一个周六，鹿晗照例与何佳去父母家吃午饭。

在等待开饭前的半小时里他与何佳分坐在沙发两头，各自在各自的手机上聊得热火朝天。

“鹿晗你最近摆弄手机也勤快起来了，原来没见和朋友有那么多话要讲呀？”何佳头也不抬地戳着屏幕，顺口问。

“嗯，关系好说得来，就多聊一些。”鹿晗笑着应答，实则在一张张接收吴世勋传来的高清相片，他们上周出去远足，用微单拍了不少，吴世勋拖到今天才想起要整理。

“这样噢——”

“鹿晗，快来帮妈洗个水果！”

“这就来！”鹿晗心情大好地从沙发上跳起来，手机丢在了原地，人钻进了厨房。

接连不断地震动声通过沙发传到何佳那一头，女人看着那端还亮着的屏幕，笑说这人怎么连锁屏都忘记按，心里倒是产生了一点儿好奇。

鹿晗是和谁说得那么起劲，好几分钟没回复对方都能发来那么多条？

她横过身体，伸长脖子，偷偷瞄了一眼手机屏幕。

这一看，就让她愣住了。

屏幕上显示了一排刚传来的相片，其中的最后一张，是鹿晗与另一个男人的合影，鹿晗在车上睡着了，头埋在对方的肩窝里，那男人搂着他，微微偏过头，下巴抵在鹿晗的发心，偷偷摄下了这张自拍，笑容是抑制不住的甜蜜。

两秒后，对方补充了一条文字信息，“最后一张算作小小surprise。我知道我太帅了，你千万别一时高兴用作壁纸让别人发现了，哈哈。嗯……下午不见不散。”

何佳听见厨房传来的脚步声，下意识按上了锁屏键，猛地缩回身坐得端端正正。

只是再次审视为爸妈布置碗筷的鹿晗时，内心七上八下，多了很多无法消化的情绪。

没等踏出父母的家门，就急急忙忙在饭后拉着鹿晗进了客卧，实在无法压下心头的疑惑，开口便坦诚了看见照片的事实。

“你和那个男人……”

鹿晗的心因恋情的暴露而短暂地停跳了一拍，额头也冒出了几滴汗，何佳慢慢走到床沿坐下，下意识地揪着被单，露出难以置信的表情。

任谁发现这个秘密都无法轻易接受，这是显而易见的事实，鹿晗苦笑，脑海中闪电般地回溯了过往种种，他与何佳，他与吴世勋，他内心滋长的念头和对恋人的承诺。

混乱的心跳被渐渐笃定的念头压下。

也许是时候了，鹿晗，是时候跨出这一步。

他吸了口气，“对，如你所想。”

女人瞠目，鹿晗走到窗边，倚着墙侧过身看她，“很惊讶吧？”

虽然何佳早就在心里说服自己冷静，而听他真的大方承认下来，心里还是起了些波澜。她几乎想第一时间笑道“喂你开什么玩笑”，可她无法这样打趣。她与鹿晗缘分甚浅，只不过混了个形式夫妻，可她也是了解这个与她朝夕相处的男人的，鹿晗能够跨出这一步，必然不是儿戏。

“你疯了吗鹿晗……”她喃喃地说，忽地，像是想起什么似的，压低声音说，“如果是因为我的原因你才……”

“何佳，”鹿晗的表情露出点嘲讽，“不是早就心照不宣了吗？你和那个男人的事，我只是一直没有拆穿罢了。”

“……那就好。”

“那就好？”鹿晗反问，“我有一阵子一直在纳闷，我们的婚姻是为了什么，你是怎样看待我的，而你我又在这其中收获了什么，我们谈不上什么爱情，甚至没能培养出相互扶持的亲情。我今天终于能告诉你，我真的曾经为这失败的姻缘感到痛恨，感到压抑，即便只是段名存实亡的关系。”

女人一贯游刃有余的脸上开始显出更多不知所措的神情，她搓着手臂，眼神游离，想要解释又不知道该从哪里开始说起，“我以为……我们互不干涉，互相给予自由就行，你看，你都不用挂心我，我也一样不会对你指手画脚，就是在这样的随意下，我们不也相处得很平静很舒畅吗？这样还不够吗？”

鹿晗冷淡地笑了笑，摇了摇头，“你这样说，也太自私了。”

女人抿了抿唇，提高了声音，“我知道是我对不起你在先，可你这一次……未免太离谱，你有没有想过有朝一日被爸妈知道，他们会是什么样的反应？”

鹿晗又是笑了，“你和我都沉迷在见不得光的感情里，本来没有谁比谁更离谱这一说法，我最近正好在想，是时候该好好整理一下这段关系了。”

“是啊，怎么说也不能和一个男……”

“不是和他，而是与你。”

他走到床边，与女人并排坐着，双腿伸展，望着脚尖。何佳看着他的侧脸，在那短短的时间内，她把自己第一次代入了眼前这个男人的立场，恍然明白过来，原来是她，没能珍惜这个男人的努力。对新鲜和热情的一味追求，让她放弃了本来可以获得的平静美好的生活，她用她的“不在意”给予了这个男人慢性的、深入骨髓的挫败感。

她忽然无法停止愧疚。

“何佳，我曾经真的试图与你创造一个美好的家，哪怕只是一个温馨平淡的港湾，但是你，你就像以自我为中心而燃烧的火焰，没有自我不行，没有热情也不行，你没有经营家庭的那份心，我没法强求。”

何佳知道，鹿晗与自己不同，对方渴望的只是努力抓紧最普通却最真实的日子，现在的鹿晗，看上去也仍然没变，只是这一次这个人似乎找到了所谓“爱情”。

“我们的合伙失败反而为我带来了一个珍贵的人，某种意义上说我倒该感谢你。”

他抬起头，女人便匆忙避开了他的眼神。

“爱情，与生活，本来不该剥离的。过去，是你舍掉了我们的生活，去寻找了爱情，我不跟你说，但不代表我不懂，我们的婚姻本就差强人意，并不是你我所要的。这一回我想要改变了。”

“你想要……和那个男人有一个家？”

“嗯……大致是这么想的。”鹿晗点头。

何佳双手捂住嘴，连连摇头。

“与其鬼鬼祟祟地爱着别人，不如堂堂正正作出选择好了，你也是，我也是。今天你既然知道了这件事，我也不打算再隐瞒了。”鹿晗轻轻拍了拍女人颤抖的背脊，吐了口气，终于一字一顿说出了那句压在心中已久的话——

“我们离婚吧。”

女人在那一刹那弯着腰哭出了声音，“对不起，对不起，都是我太自私了……”

鹿晗拍了拍她的肩膀，也不打算再停留或安慰。他站起身往门口走去，听见何佳又在身后喊他，声音支离破碎，“离婚并无不可，可你走这条路会万劫不复的，你爱上的是个男人啊，这不一样！”

“哪里不一样？”鹿晗的手搁上门把，急促地说，“我知道，这很难接受。可就这一次！我的人生之中迄今为止只这一件事，我不想放弃，我想为自己疯一把。”

“……”

“尽管结局不怎么好，但毕竟夫妻一场，谢谢了，以后请保重吧。”

“等等，鹿晗，等等！”

鹿晗回过头来，什么话也不说，只是静静望着她泪眼婆娑的模样，眼神中透出一点坚决。看到他的表情，何佳心中杂乱无章的话语都再也说不出口，只剩下深深的自责，还有对这个男人多舛的未来深深的担忧——不必要的担忧。

鹿晗颔首道别，“什么也别说了，我要走了，吴世勋还在等我。”

言罢推门而去。

CH14

鹿晗关上家门，在原地站了两秒，觉得有些像在梦里。

就这么对何佳坦白了。

他活动了一下手脚，嘴角慢慢地顺从心意咧开了一个笑容，而后他跑下台阶，出了楼。

早上还是阴天的天气这会儿淅淅沥沥地下起了小雨，他也没多在意，将外套的帽子拉起来戴上，朝公园狂奔而去。

吴世勋已经在那儿了，举了把透明伞在草坪边上等他。

鹿晗跑到他跟前，接过他手里的伞为他打着。

“我……”

“我……”

他们同时开了口。

“你先说吧。”吴世勋笑道。

“好，世勋你听我说，我有个突发情况得和你说。”

“嗯？”

“今天……你给我发信息的时候不小心被何佳看见了。”

吴世勋的脸上流露出一点意外，随即又有一些释然，“那你大概会更加愿意听我说的。”

“什么？”

“鹿晗，”吴世勋揉了揉他的头发，“你记得很久以前我在游乐园说的话吗？最近这个想法在我脑海里不断盘旋，我觉得我们这样下去也并不是办法，上次中秋，你和我说要再多给你一些时间，现在何佳发现了我们的秘密，时机也成熟了，不如我们离开这里吧？去完全全新的地方过我们自己的日子，你就不用再去在意任何人。”

鹿晗缓慢地眨了两下眼，歪了歪头，“你，你说什么？”

“我是说……我们离开这里吧，嗯，通俗一点么——就是私奔吧。”

“你在开玩笑吗？”鹿晗下意识反问

这回讶异的人成了吴世勋，“你不同意吗？”

鹿晗吸了口气，表情有些僵硬，“你把离开二字想得太简单了吧？”

“……”

“没错这里是有人情冷暖，有世俗牵绊，但是我觉得无论酸甜苦辣无论和睦争吵，这些都是我必须承担的，我没有要抛下这些的意思，也许你并不在乎……”

“是啊我不在乎，”吴世勋反驳，“说实话，我不太在意什么世俗人情，不太怕别人的眼光，你也懂我是个多随心所欲的人，因为选择活得自由自在，所以一直过着这么平淡如水、想走便走、想写则写的日子；因为想要永远自由自在，所以不曾爆发感情。可是我爱上你，我希望你活得快乐轻松，而不是每天都会有所忧虑！”

“……你觉得带我走才是最好的选择吗？你不认为那是逃避了现实，去大费周章地活在另一种虚妄里吗？”

“啊，是啊，”吴世勋有些生气，“我就是这么想得天真，我觉得除了你万事皆可抛，统统丢掉也无妨，我只需要对你负责就好。可是你究竟是怎么想的呢？我只看到你反反复复进一步退两步，在爱情的前面永远排了一大堆的责任——我无法深刻体会的责任——活得喘不过气来！”

鹿晗瞪着他。“看来我本来要告诉你的事，现在也不必告诉你了，你那么不愿意陪我面对未来，想必感情也就只有这种程度了。只是我得斩钉截铁地说，我没有打算离开。”

吴世勋垂下眼，冷淡地说，“算了，我们各自冷静，等你想好再说，下周五的晚上我在火车站旁等你，到时请你一定给我一个答复。”

鹿晗大失所望，抓起吴世勋的手，将伞塞进对方的手心，吴世勋下意识地塞回去，于是他又避开对方焦躁的眼神，再一次把伞用力地塞过去，然后转身随便选了一个方向迈开步子就蹭蹭蹭地往前走。

“鹿晗！”吴世勋发泄般地喝道，“鹿晗你给我停下来！”

鹿晗当然没有听话，反而加快了步子，心想走得快一点也许就能打散心里那股谜样的失落——吴世勋与他不在同一个频率上的失落。

他怎么会连离婚，连对他人坦诚，连重新洗牌一整个人生的觉悟和勇气都有，却没有勇气一下子坦然面对情人与他的不合拍呢？

吴世勋就像是在告诉他，鹿晗你真傻，你之前为对方着想的那些，其实对方根本不需要啊，他不需要你无谓的勇气，你这个莽夫。

他咬着牙，眉心拧成一团，而后他听见吴世勋用嘶哑的声音，用尽全力生怕他听不到一般，对他喊道。

“鹿晗！”

“我就在那儿等你——”

“我等到你来为止——”

“不见不散——”

CH15

于是一周后的这个夜里，鹿晗为自己无法去赴吴世勋的约定而感到深深的焦急与束手无策。

单方面提出的离婚像一颗大石头，投进家里本就不够安宁的湖里。

他就该知道父母会何等失望，比起他对吴世勋的一点小纠结还要更甚。

“那天你走出门之后我分明看见何佳在卧室里哭，鹿晗你究竟在想什么？”

鹿晗心想如果你们知道我曾因为她有过多么糟糕的谷底期，你们又会作何感想？可他没有说，他并不打算在父母面前说一个女人的坏话，哪怕父母是他的父母，女人是一个做错了事的女人。他沉默地由着父母教育，期待他们发完脾气以后，能听听他内心里的话。

可是父母的气久久不消，他们拒绝与他谈心，只求他认真反省。

还有什么可反省的呢？不过是一天又一天加深自己的执迷不悟罢了。

早知道，就不跟吴世勋吵架了，处理完这一切再去和他大吵特吵，起码不会害得对方担心了。

他坐在房间里，默默换位思考着吴世勋可能有的心情，直到门被轻轻敲响。

“鹿晗？出来聊聊吧。”

是何佳的声音。

打开门的瞬间他被客厅里明亮的光线刺得脚步虚浮、头晕眼花，父母面容稍稍缓和，坐在沙发上望着他，何佳走到灯下，他才发现女人的眼睛红肿，鼻尖被纸巾擦破了皮。

“伯父，伯母，”何佳弯下了她一向骄傲的头颅，深深地鞠躬，“该坦白的，我都说尽了，一切的原因都在我，请你们……理解鹿晗吧。”她又转过身，看着鹿晗，本已干涸的眼睛里又滚出几滴大颗的眼泪，她抿着嘴，强忍着想要大哭的情绪，对鹿晗也鞠了一躬，“对不起，鹿晗。如果可以，我想把人生所有的对不起都留给你。”

“太沉重了，不必了。”鹿晗淡漠地摆了摆手，上前扶起了她。

“鹿晗，”鹿父拍了拍身边的空位，“先过来吧，现在你可以尽情说了，你真实的想法。”

天桥下的风吹得猛了些，吴世勋搓了搓手，打了个哆嗦。

“小伙儿，你的相好还来不来？”大叔喝着保温杯里的热茶，远远地慰问。

“不知道。实不相瞒，我和他产生了分歧。他告诉我他不想走，而我以为带他走才是最好的选择，我试图把我的想法强加在他的身上，所以我们吵架了。”

“要不怎么说你们年轻人傻呢，连我这个卖热炒的都知道，喜欢别人前首先得保证好自己的日子，喜欢别人后也不能强拉着别人过自己的日子。”

“原来……爱是永远无法对等，也无法平衡。”

“那不是理所当然么？见过两个一模一样的人么？没见过吧。道理是一样的。”

“现在说什么都晚了，大叔，我们失去联络了，我根本不知道他会不会出现。”吴世勋耸了耸肩，语调轻松，表情倒难看得很，他抬起表来，“三，二，一。”

分针又走过一格，他们的火车要开了。

“好吧，”他声音颤抖，“现在他出不出现，我们都没有未来了……”

“谁说的？”

身后突然响起了一把清朗的嗓音，吴世勋回过头去，几步外的天桥台阶上，鹿晗逆着光站着，由于出门的匆忙，衣服都没打理整齐，他扶着栏杆，弯着背剧烈地喘气。

“还来得及的，吴世勋，还来得及。”

吴世勋转过身，摇着头，将废弃的火车票对半撕开，随手抛到空中。

“太迟了，你就算来了，我也哪儿都不能带你去了。”

在他的背后，有个脚步缓慢却坚定地靠近，然后鹿晗从上而下抱住他，双手环在他的颈间，“没说来了就非得走，我来，不是让你带我走，是打算要把你留下的。”

“……”

“我与何佳正式离婚了，父母刚刚才同意的。”他平静地开口，感受到吴世勋的身体微微一震，满意地弯起嘴角，“我和他们说，我有了真正爱的人。我会抓住那个人，抓住我的感情，但是，我不会放弃我所拥有的家人、工作、责任，那是我人生的一部分，我要将那个人变成我新的生活，和他一起有一个家，再也不让爱情与生活遥遥分离。所以我强迫你必须留在原地和我一起。”

吴世勋低下头，笑了两声，笑出一点哭腔，“鹿晗你可恶，孤军奋战，都不带我……”

“那你就别生气呗，我们相互抵消了。”

吴世勋抬起手，慢慢地握紧鹿晗的手，拉到嘴边亲了一记。鹿晗舒了口气，将浑身的重量都依了上去，吻了吴世勋的耳垂。

“抱歉，久等了。”

-FIN-


End file.
